Secret Headquarters
by Ice Snow
Summary: Inilah Special Chapter khusus untuk pecinta InaIre ! Sekian dan terima kasih...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Saya hanyalah seorang newbie. Jadi, tolong dimaafkan jika cerita saya ada yang agak aneh dan gaje. Ingat, saya seorang newbie! N-E-W-B-I-E! *plak!*

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Genre: **Comedy, Friendship, Tragedy (hampir semua genre ada...)

**Rating: **T (sepertinya...)

**Warning: **AU,OOC, gaje, and lebay O.O

**...Secret** **Headquarters...**

**Chapter One**

Di dalam sebuah ibukota yang tentram, terdapat sebuah markas yang jauh dari keramaian orang. Markas yang sangat tersembunyi dan terahasiakan keberadaannya. Hanya para anggota saja yang dapat mengetahui letak markas ini(ya, iyalah!*plak!*). Para anggota bertugas untuk membunuh, mengambil, atau pun lainnya demi ketentraman ibukota dan juga atas perintah dari yang paling berkuasa di dalam ibukota yang tentram ini. Tetapi, terlihat dua anak bersaudara yang tanpa sengaja mengetahui letak markas itu. Salah satu dari anggota yang mengetahui hal itu segera menggunakan segala cara agar dua anak bersaudara ini tidak membocorkan keberadaan markas ini.

"Hei, dua anak kecil yang ada disana!"

Dua anak bersaudara itu melihat ke arah suara itu berasal. Mereka melihat seorang cowok dengan menggunakan headband dan memiliki rambut yang seperti tanduk datang menghampiri mereka dan mengarahkan senjatanya kepada dua anak itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di tempat ini?" kata cowok itu dengan tatapan menakutkan

"Ka-kami hanya sedang mencari tempat untuk tinggal..." kata salah satu anak bersaudara yang memiliki rambut berwarna orange

"Lalu kami tersesat hingga kami sampai di tempat ini..." lanjut dari perkataan sang adik oleh sang kakak yang memiliki rambut berwarna putih

Pintu dari markas itu terbuka dan terlihat sosok wanita cantik datang menghampiri cowok berambut tanduk itu dan... Menonjoknya!(ceweknya perkasa O.O*author dijitak*)

"Aduh, sakit tau!" kata cowok tanduk itu sambil mengelus pipi tembemnya

"Jangan kasar sama anak kecil! Mereka jadi takut, tuh!"

"Hehe, gomen gomen.."

Dua anak bersaudara itu hanya cengo melihat mereka berdua. Wanita itu menghampiri dua anak bersaudara itu dan mengelus kedua kepala mereka. Terlihat dari wajah mereka bahwa mereka sangat senang dengan wanita itu.

"Mengapa mereka bisa ada di tempat ini?" bisik wanita itu kepada cowok disebelahnya

"Mereka bilang tersesat dan tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal." jawabnya

"Hmm, ayo, kalian ikut aku!" kata wanita itu hingga membuat cowok disebelahnya terkejut

"Aki! Apa yang ka-" Perkataan cowok itu terputus oleh deathglare yang diberikan wanita itu olehnya. "Huh, terserah apa maumu..."

**...Pembatas cerita... =w=v **

Dua anak bersaudara itu mengikuti wanita dan cowok itu. Lorong yang ada pada markas itu cukup menyeramkan. Cahaya lampu yang redup-redup dan sarang laba-laba yang berada pada setiap ujung ruangan membuat dua anak bersaudara itu menjadi ketakutan.

"Tempat ini memang terlihat menakutkan, tetapi sebenarnya tidak, kok!" hibur wanita itu sehingga mulai menghilangkan rasa takut dari dua anak saudara itu

Mereka terus menelusuri lorong itu hingga mereka bertemu dengan salah satu temannya yang memiliki rambut panjang diikat ponytail berwarna turquoise datang menghampiri mereka.

"Endou! Kucari kemana-mana rupanya kau ada disini!"

"Memang ada apa, Kazemaru?" tanya cowok itu yang dipanggil Endou oleh temannya yang dipanggilnya Kazemaru(kata-katanya kebelit-belit...)

"Kamu daritadi dipanggil oleh boss untuk menjalankan misi selanjutnya. Tapi, kamu tiba-tiba malah menghilang."

Kazemaru melihat wanita yang berada di samping Endou sambil membawa dua anak kecil. "Endou, rupanya kamu..."

"Hei, hei. Jangan berpikiran yang aneh-aneh, ya..." kata wanita itu sambil memberikan tatapan deathglare kepada Kazemaru

"Aku tidak berpikiran aneh kok, bweek!" kata Kazemaru sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada wanita itu sehingga membuat dia terkena tijuan maut dari wanita itu(makanya jangan coba-coba ama wanita, nanti kena tonjok lagi loh!*plak!*).

"Minna, aku pergi ke ruangan boss dulu, ya!" kata Endou sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Hati-hati di jalan ya, nak!" teriak wanita itu(beh, kok jadi kacau gini sih?*author dijitak*)

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju sebuah ruangan. Tetapi tidak bersama dengan Endou, melainkan digantikan menjadi bersama dengan Kazemaru yang saat ini terus menatap kedua anak bersaudara itu.

"Aki, mereka anak kamu dengan Endou ya?" Pertanyaan Kazemaru membuahkan benjolan yang besar di kepalanya karena sebuah tonjokan dari wanita yang dipanggil Aki oleh Kazemaru

"Mereka tidak memiliki tempat tinggal, makanya aku bawa mereka ke markas kita. Kan kasian kalau mereka ditinggal sendirian..."

Kazemaru hanya sweatdrop mendengar perkataan Aki.

**...Pembatas cerita... =w=a**

Pintu yang terbuat dari besi telah berada di depan mereka. Aki membuka pintu itu perlahan-lahan dan dapat terlihat hanya ada dua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu. Seorang cowok yang memiliki rambut dread dengan menggunakan google menghampiri mereka dengan tampang horror.

"Aki! Darimana saja kamu? Apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu?" kata cowok dread itu sambil melihat-lihat Aki

"Iih! Apa-apaan sih, Kidou!" kesal Aki. "Plaak!" terdengar suara tamparan keras dari Aki kepada cowok yang yang dipanggil Kidou tersebut(ouwh, pasti sakit itu...)

"Auh! Itai yo Aki!"

Teman-teman mereka yang lain hanya sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku Kidou yang lebay itu. Aki menarik dua anak bersaudara yang berada di belakangnya dan memperlihatkan kepada teman-teman yang berada di ruangan itu. Suasana hening... Hanya terdengar bunyi jangkrik yang entah darimana asalnya. Terdengar suara dari seorang cowok yang memiliki rambut bewarna putih dengan tatapan datar berkata, "Siapa anak itu?"

"Aku bertemu dengan anak ini di depan markas kita. Mereka telah mengetahui letak dari markas kita sehingga kita harus membawa anak ini untuk tinggal disini."

Suasana kembali hening ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Aki(hening mulu daritadi!*plak!*). "HEEEEEEEH?" Sebuah teriakan yang sangat besar datang sehingga membuat Aki bersama dengan dua anak bersaudara itu terkejut.

"Ka-kalau ketahuan sama boss, nanti aku harus bagaimana?" kata Kidou sambil berpikir bahwa dia akan disiksa oleh bosssnya

"Kamu kan pemimpin kelompok kita, pasti kamu bisa mengatasinya!" kata Aki sambil menepuk pundak Kidou yang sedang stress memikirkan sesuatu

"Minna!" Terdengar suara derap kaki yang cepat yang semakin lama suaranya semakin mendekat ke ruangan dengan pintu besi itu. Pintu besi itu dibuka dengan kerasnya sehingga membuat pintu itu menjadi jebol(bayar kerusakan pintunya sekarang ke author!*author ditampar bolak-balik oleh Aki*).

"Aduh, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali untuk tidak membanting pintu ini lagi!" kesal Aki

"Ada yang lebih penting dari pintu ini! Tugas kita selanjutnya..." kata Endou yang tiba-tiba saja terdiam ketika membicarakan tugas

"Tugas kita selanjutnya?" kata Kazemaru dengan mengulang kembali perkataan Endou

"Tugas kita..." kata Endou dengan tatapan horror

"Cepetan! Apa tugas kita!" kesal Kidou yang sudah tidak sabar

"Kita harus..."

Sepertinya, semua teman-teman Endou sudah tidak sabar menanti jawaban sehingga mereka bersama-sama menonjok muka Endou yang terlihat menyebalkan di mata mereka saat ini sambil berteriak, "CEPETAN JAWABNYA!". Dua anak bersaudara itu tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah laku mereka yang seperti anak kecil. Muka Endou yang sudah tidak berbentuk memulai pembicaraan yang terlihat serius(sungguh malang nasibmu, Endou...)

"Kita diminta boss untuk merekrut orang baru untuk misi kita yang satu ini."

"Merekrut orang baru lagi? Apakah tugas kita nantinya akan sesulit itu?" bingung Kidou sambil menatap Kazemaru

"Hee? Mana kutahu! Tanya saja sama Endou didepanmu!" kata Kazemaru yang sedang terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja Kidou melihatnya

"Tugas kita selanjutnya adalah..." Suasanya hening. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menatap tajam kepada Endou. Endou menelan ludahnya sebelum mengatakan tugas mereka yang terlihat sangat sulit. "...Kita harus membunuh sang pemimpin dari keluarga..."

"Endou, aku sudah bosan. Daripada nanti mukamu makin hancur, lebih baik secepatnya kau jelaskan tugas kita yang menurutmu sungguh sulit itu." kata cowok berambut putih itu kepada Endou dengan hawa membunuhnya

"Eh, ah, eh, baik-baik. Daripada nanti Goenji marah, lebih baik aku langsung jelaskan lebih detail saja." kata Endou yang sudah takut dengan hawa yang dikeluarkan oleh cowok yang dipanggilnya Goenji.

Endou menjelaskan tugas mereka dengan tampang yang sangat serius. Mereka mendengarkan secara seksama dan... "Benarkah itu, Endou?" tanya Kazemaru yang memberikan tampang yang sangat horror kepada Endou.

"Sepertinya tugas ini yang paling tersulit dari yang kita dapatkan selama ini." kata Aki

"Hmm, tapi masalahnya, harus siapa lagi orang yang kita rekrut?" bingung Kidou

"Bagaimana kalau anak kecil ini saja yang kita masukkan kedalam anggota?" kata Endou sambil menunjuk dua anak bersaudara yang berada di depan Aki

"Endou, jangan ngelantur, dong. Masa anak kecil disuruh bunuh orang, apalagi tugas kita membunuh pemimpin keluarga mafia." kata Aki sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya

"Aku pernah membunuh orang, kok..."

Seketika suasana menjadi hening(hening mulu ih daritadi!*plak!*). Mereka semua melihat ke asal suara itu dan memberikan ekpresi kayak nenek lampir*author ditonjok-tonjokin*, maksudnya ekspresi terkejut. Mereka berpikir dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. 'Ah, pasti tadi cuma suara nyasar...' pikir mereka bersama-sama(wah, kalian kompak ya!).

"Kamu bicara apa tadi?" tanya Aki yang masih terkejut

"Kakak bilang udah pernah bunuh orang. Kamu dah agak budek, ya?" kata anak kecil dengan rambut berwarna orange dengan kasarnya

Terlihat dari muka Aki ada sebuah asap yang telah keluar dari atas kepalanya dan wajah yang memerah. Ekspresi Aki sudah seperti 'oni' yang siap untuk memangsa orang. Anak kecil berambut orange itu hanya tertawa cekikik melihat tampang Aki yang aneh itu. Tetapi, api amarah Aki memadam ketika melihat seorang malaikat kecil tersenyum kepadanya(weks, apa maksudnya? O.O*plak!*).

"Tolong maafkan adikku yang bodoh ini. Dia memang anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun kepada orang-orang." kata anak kecil berambut putih sambil membungkukan badannya

"Hmm, tadi kamu berkata bahwa kamu pernah membunuh orang. Sebenarnya kamu siapa?" tanya Kidou kepada anak kecil berambut putih

"Maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku Fubuki Shirou, sedangkan adikku bernama Fubuki Atsuya." kata Shirou. "Atsuya, kamu harus memberi salam kepada mereka!"

"Buat apa cuma menghabiskan waktu untuk memberi salam kepada orang seperti mereka?" kesal Atsuya

"DUAK!" Kepalan tangan dari Shirou mengenai kepala Atsuya sehingga membuat sebuah benjolan besar di kepalanya. Karena Atsuya takut dengan sang kakak, lebih baik dia memberi salam kepada mereka daripada nanti kena pukul lagi.

"Sa-salam ke-kena.. AAH!" kata Atsuya plus kejutan yang meriah(emang dikira hadiah? *plak!*). Aura hitam yang kelam dan menakutkan telah mengitari tubuh Shirou dan dengan senyuman yang memiliki arti yang mendalam. 'Berikan salam yang terbaik untuk mereka...' Itulah yang dipikirkan Atsuya dalam mengartikan senyum yang diberikan oleh sang kakak.

"Salam kenal semuanya! Hehe~" kata Atsuya dengan riang dan terpaksa

"Sa-salam kenal..." kata para anggota markas sambil ber-sweatdrop

Tiba-tiba, terdengar sebuah hentakan sepatu hak cewek yang ingin menuju ke ruangan itu. Terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang bergelombang berwarna coklat muda berdiri di depan pintu yang sudah jebol. Dia melihat ke arah dua anak kecil bersaudara yang dipungut(?) oleh Aki.

"Oh, jadi Fubuki bersaudara. Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku kalau mereka datang?" kata wanita itu kepada semua orang di ruangan itu

"Boss Natsumi? Kenapa anda bisa tahu mengenai dua anak kecil ini?" kaget Kidou

"Sejak kapan mereka anak kecil? Dia ini sudah seumuran dengan kalian tau, tapi cuma ukuran mereka aja yang mini(?)"

"UAPAAA?"

**...To be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Tada~ Cerita lanjutannya sudah selesai dibuat! Demi kebahagiaan para readers, saya menguras tenaga dan mengetik dengan segenap perasaan saya(lebay mode: on*plak!*) Oke, deh! Selamat membaca, ya! Dimaafkan jika ceritanya agak gaje dan adegan pertarungan yang gak ada keren-kerennya...

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Genre: **Comedy, Friendship (hampir semua genre ada...)

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **AU,OOC, gaje, and lebay O.O

**...Secret** **Headquarters...**

**Chapter Two**

"UAPAAA?"

Mereka semua terkejut dengan lebaynya *author digebukin* melihat dua anak kecil yang imut-imut itu rupanya seumuran dengan mereka. Natsumi mulai menjelaskan tentang diri mereka yang sebenarnya, sejujurnya, sedetailnya, se- *author ditabok readers*.

"Mereka merupakan salah satu pembunuh berkelas yang saat ini sedang diincar oleh banyak orang untuk direkrut masuk ke dalam markas mereka. Karena suatu kejadian, mereka tidak memiliki tempat untuk tinggal dan akan terus berkelana. Tetapi, aku sungguh berterima kasih kepada kalian karena telah merekrut mereka masuk ke dalam anggota markas ini."

"Eh, aku ti-" Kata-kata Shirou terpotong oleh Endou dengan cara membekap mulut Shirou dengan tangannya. "Saat anda memintaku untuk merekrut orang, tiba-tiba saja anak ini datang dan memintaku untuk masuk ke dalam kelompok kami, hehe~"(ketauan banget boongnya, Endou...)

"Hmm, tumben sekali Fubuki bersaudara ingin masuk ke dalam suatu kelompok markas. Tapi, jika mereka ingin masuk, aku dengan senang hati menerima mereka." kata Natsumi dengan memberikan senyum cermelang(?) dan kembali menuju tempat asal hidupnya *author ditonjok plus dideathglare Natsumi*.

"Sejak kapan aku ingin masuk ke kelompok kalian?" kesal Atsuya

"Pokoknya, Fubuki bersaudara(mengikuti sebutan dari Natsumi...) harus masuk ke dalam kelompok kami!" paksa Aki

"Ini untuk kepentingan kita bersama." kata Kidou (kepentingan apanya? *author digigit penguin rabies(?)*)

"Kalian imut! Jadi, harus masuk anggota markas ini!" kata Kazemaru (sumpeh deh, gak nyambung banget... *author diterbangin*)

Shirou dan Atsuya hanya dapat sweatdrop melihat tingkah laku mereka yang memang seperti anak kecil.

"Tapi, aku tidak keberatan masuk dalam kelompok kalian." kata Shirou dengan mengeluarkan senyum malaikatnya membuat semua orang yang melihatnya menjadi terkepar karena kesilauannya (author pun juga terkepar...).

Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka memiliki tugas yang harus dilaksanakan sekarang juga. Tetapi, mereka malah asyik mengobrol dengan Fubuki bersaudara yang sekarang sudah menjadi anggota kelompok mereka sehingga mereka melupakan tugas itu.

**5 menit kemudian...**

"AAHH!" teiak Endou yang membuat semuanya terkejut

"Ada apa, Endou? Kenapa tiba-tiba teriak?" kaget Kazemaru

"Tu-tugas kita!" teriak Endou yang sudah kelewatan stress hingga keluar dari ruangan

"Tugas?" bingung mereka semua. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar suara teriakan yang sangat dasyat akibat lupanya mereka akan tugas mereka yang harus diselesaikan hari ini.

"Kita harus menuju kediaman keluarga 'itu' sekarang juga!" perintah Kidou. Tetapi tidak ada yang mendengar perintah Kidou karena semuanya sudah beranjak keluar dari ruangan(kasian sekali dirimu, nak...)

**Pembatas cerita... =v=a  
><strong>

Mobil, motor, sepeda, sepatu roda, senjata, bahan peledak, dan alat lainnya. Semuanya telah disiapkan oleh mereka dengan cekatan. Penampilan mereka pun juga telah siap, sehingga mereka menghabiskan waktu 2 jam hanya untuk itu(lama bener... =w=a). Terlihat jam telah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Mereka segera menggunakan kendaraan mereka dan mengikuti arah jalan pada peta hologram yang diberikan oleh Natsumi. Kidou, Goenji, bersama dengan Fubuki bersaudara menaiki mobil yang dikendarai oleh supir pribadi Natsumi. Endou bersama Aki menaiki sepeda milik mereka masing-masing, sedangkan Kazemaru menggunakan sepatu roda kesayangannya dengan memakai helm beserta perlengkapan lainnya sebagai pelindung.

"Minna, ayo, kita berangkat menuju kediaman keluarga 'itu'!" teriak Kidou

"Haa'ii!" teriak semuanya

**Pembatas cerita... OvOb  
><strong>

Rumah yang besar dan megah. Pasti tempat ini adalah kediaman keluarga 'itu' yang merupakan seorang mafia terkenal yang saat ini banyak dijumpai di dalam media massa karena telah membunuh seorang walikota di ibukota yang tentram ini. Kidou, Goenji, dan Fubuki bersaudara telah lebih dulu sampai di tujuan(ya, iyalah! kan mereka naik mobil! *plak!*). Supir mobil itu memarkirkan mobil di tempat yang jauh dari kediaman agar tidak tertangkap oleh kamera pengawas. Mereka keluar dari kendaraan sambil memegang senjata mereka. Kazemaru yang telah sampai di tempat tujuannya mulai melepaskan sepatu roda beserta perlengkapan lainnya sambil menyiapkan senjatanya. Endou dan Aki yang menyusul melempar(?) sepeda mereka dan mempersiapkan senjata mereka.

"Kalian semua sudah siap?" tanya Kidou

"Kita sudah siap untuk melaksanakan tugas." jawab Goenji dengan nada datar seperti robot *author ditabok Goenji*

"Baik. Endou, berikan bom asap efek penidur kepada petugas keamanan di pintu utama. Kita semua akan langsung masuk jika usaha kalian berhasil. Setelah itu, kamu akan pergi menyusul." kata Kidou menjelaskan rencana

Sepertinya berjalan sesuai rencana. Endou telah sukses menjatuhkan para penjaga kediaman sehingga mereka dengan mudahnya dapat memasuki kediaman. Mereka melihat-lihat kediaman itu sambil terkagum-kagum melihat rumah yang mewah dan megah itu.

"Hei, jangan terkagum-kagum! Kita datang kesini untuk melaksanakan tugas, bukan untuk melihat-lihat!" kata Aki

"Kamu sendiri juga sedang terkagum-kagum kan?" balas Endou yang membuat muka Aki memerah karena malu

Goenji melihat peta hologram yang berada di jam tangannya. "Target berada di L5 urutan 3 dari arah timur." kata Goenji memberitahukan letak pemimpin kepada temannya.

"Siap!" jawab semuanya. Mereka menaiki tangga dengan langkah pelan dan tinggal beberapa anak tangga lagi untuk menuju lantai 2, petugas keamanan dari pintu utama telah mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Hei, kalian! Berhenti!"

"Loh? Bukannya mereka sudah kuberikan bom asap efek penidur, ya?" bingung Endou sambil mengkobok-kobok(?) isi tas ransel kecilnya

Kazemaru mengintip isi tas Endou dan terkejut dengan apa yang dibawanya. "Endou! Ini semua hanya bom asap biasa!"

"Kalau seperti ini, kita terpaksa harus membunuh mereka..." kata Kidou dengan pasrah

"Jleb!" Sebelum Kidou mengeluarkan senjatanya, terdengar suara pisau kecil mengenai petugas keamanan yang sedang mengejar mereka. Pisau itu mengenai petugas dengan cepat dan akurat sehingga membuat mereka berjatuhan. Mereka semua terkejut kecuali Shirou dan Atsuya, karena merekalah yang telah membunuh petugas itu.

"Kalian memang pembunuh berkelas..." kagum Endou

Yang dipuji hanya senyam-senyum dan mengambil pisau kecil yang berada di jasad petugas itu sambil membersihkannya dengan sapu tangan. Setelah itu, mereka kembali menaiki anak tangga menuju target berada.

**Pembatas cerita... OAOb**

Lantai atas, dimana pemimpin dari kediaman keluarga mafia itu berada. Para penjaga yang menghalangi mereka telah mereka bantai dengan sadisnya(masa? *plak!*).

"L5 urutan 3..." gumam Kidou sambil mencari-cari dimana letak kamar pemimpin mafia tersebut. Terlihat sebuah pintu kamar yang terlihat paling mewah dari pintu kamar yang ada di setiap lantai.

"Sepertinya, target berada di tempat ini..." kata Goenji kepada pemimpin kelompok mereka.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dengan lebar. Mereka melihat sebuah sofa mewah yang berada di tengah ruangan beserta perabotan mewah lainnya. Sofa mewah itu telah diduduki oleh seorang cowok dengan berpakaian tuxedo, memakai dasi pita, dan memakai kacamata hitam berbentuk kotak. Dia menatap tajam kepada mereka sambil tersenyum jahat.

"Selamat datang di kediamanku..."

Wajah orang itu menjadi tertutupi oleh banyak penjaga yang datang mengepung mereka. Dengan senjata yang telah mereka siapkan, dengan cekatan mereka menembak, menebas, dan memukul satu persatu penjaga itu. Kidou dengan menggunakan riffle-nya, menembaki musuh dengan cepat dan akurat. Goenji dengan asyiknya menembaki musuh dengan dual-gun tersayangnya secara beruntun sehingga usaha Goenji banyak membantu teman-temannya. Aki sebagai penyerang jarak dekat, memukul para musuh dengan menggunakan knuckle-nya yang tajam pada titik vital musuh. Kazemaru melemparkan boomerang berpisau pada kepala para penjaga yang datang mengepungnya hingga membuat mereka berjatuhan. Endou dengan pisau belatinya menebas musuh dengan sigap dan tanpa belas kasihan. Fubuki bersaudara melemparkan pisau-pisau kecil mereka tepat mengenai jidat musuh dan berganti menjadi pistol jika pisau kecil mereka telah habis.

Semua para penjaga telah dikalahkan oleh mereka dengan kerennya(itu menurut author, kalau para readers?). Hanya tersisa satu orang saja yang masih dengan santainya duduk di sofa mewahnya.

"Wah, kalian telah berhasil mengalahkan pengawalku!" kata orang itu sambil menepuk sekali kedua tangannya. "Kalau begitu, aku akan memanggil bodyguard kepercayaanku. Bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

Wajah mereka sudah sedikit kesal dengan tindakan target yang mereka incar. Bodyguard milik orang itu muncul dari pintu yang berada di belakang cowok itu. Jumlah mereka bisa dibilang lumayan banyak dan terlihat akan sulit untuk mengalahkannya karena badan mereka yang besar dan kekar. Tetapi, dengan usaha dan kemampuan mereka yang kuat, bodyguard itu berhasil dikalahkan. Sekarang, benar-benar hanya tinggal cowok jelek(menurut mereka karena saking kesalnya...)itu saja yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Yah, jadi tinggal aku sendiri, dong! Terpaksa, deh..." kata cowok itu

Dia berdiri dari sofa mewahnya dan meminta salah satu dari pembantunya untuk mengambil senjatanya. Pembantu itu memberikan sebuah pistol beserta kotak peluru kepada cowok itu. Cowok itu mengambil pistol itu dan mengisikan peluru dengan perlahan-lahan. Mereka mulai mempersiapkan senjata mereka untuk menyerang target yang diincar.

Cowok itu menembakkan peluru kepada mereka satu persatu. Dengan cekatan mereka menghindari satu peluru yang akan mengenai mereka jika tidak segera menghindar.

"Rupanya kalian kuat juga. Berarti, aku harus lebih serius sedikit." kata cowok itu

Cowok itu mengarahkan pistolnya kepada pemimpin kelompok mereka. Dengan segera, Goenji menembak cowok itu tetapi serangannya dapat dihindarkan dengan mudah. Kazemaru melemparkan boomerang tepat pada target, tetapi target dapat menghindari serangannya hingga cowok itu sekarang berada di dekat Aki. Aki yang berada di depan cowok itu segera melakukan serangan dan cowok itu menghindar dengan cepat, tetapi dibelakangnya telah berdiri Endou yang telah siap untuk menebas dirinya dengan menggunakan pisau belatinya. Cowok itu terkejut dan segera menghindar dari serangan Endou walaupun usahanya kurang berhasil. Punggung cowok itu terkena tebasan pisau dari Endou sehingga membuat kecepatan cowok itu berkurang dengan drastis.

"Sudah, mengalah saja! Kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami jika hanya sendirian!" kata Kidou kepada cowok itu

"Siapa bilang kalau aku sendirian?" Perkataan cowok itu membuat mereka kaget dan mulai melihat ke arah yang lain. Rupanya, kata-kata itu hanyalah sebuah jebakan agar mereka lengah dari musuhnya. Cowok itu menembakkan pelurunya dan Kidou yang diincarnya segera menghindar. Walaupun Kidou telah menghindar, tetapi serangan mendadak itu membuat luka di bahunya.

"Kidou!" teriak teman-temannya sehingga mereka menjadi kurang fokus terhadap musuh mereka. Cowok itu menembakkan pelurunya ke arah Aki dan dengan reflek, Endou melindungi Aki dengan mendorongnya sambil berteriak, "Akii!"

"Ugh!" rintih Endou ketika peluru cowok itu mengenai pinggangnya. "Endou!" kaget Aki melihat Endou yang mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Kalian jangan lengah! Cepat serang target kita!" teriak Kidou yang membuat mereka tersadar dengan tugas penting mereka.

Goenji yang sudah sangat kesal dengan cowok itu menembakinya dengan serangan beruntun. Serangan itu tidak mengenai cowok itu sedikit pun. Kidou dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat riffle-nya dan mengarahkan tembakannya kepada cowok itu. Tetapi, dia sangat sulit untuk memfokuskan tembakannya akibat luka di bahunya. Aki menyerang cowok itu dengan brutal dan pastinya serangan itu tidak akan mengenai cowok itu. Kazemaru terus-menerus melempar dan menangkap boomerangnya ke arah cowok yang menyebalkan itu, tetapi cowok itu terus menghindar hingga membuat Kazemaru kesal.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku! Hahaha!" kata cowok itu meremehkan mereka.

Shirou dengan santainya menembakkan sebuah peluru bius kepada cowok itu dan serangan itu dengan sukses mengenai betisnya.

"Sejak ka-pan di-dia..." Cowok itu langsung terjatuh dan mulai tidak sadarkan diri. Atsuya mendekati cowok itu dan menancapkan pisau kecil pada lehernya agar dia selamanya tidak akan tersadar. Darah dari cowok itu terciprat ke arah Atsuya hingga membuat seluruh badannya penuh dengan cipratan darah.

"Mission complete..." Shirou dan Atsuya berjalan menuju jendela di luar ruangan itu dan meloncat dari lantai 5 menuju mobil yang sudah menunggu mereka di bawah(Fubuki bersaudara memang keren!). Teman-temannya hanya bisa cengo melihat dua anak bersaudara yang sangat menakutkan dan kompak itu.

'Kenapa tidak daritadi mereka lakukan serangan itu?' Itulah yang dipikirkan mereka kepada Fubuki bersaudara yang rupanya daritadi tidak melakukan serangan apa pun terhadap target sebelum keadaan mereka mulai terdesak.

**Pembatas cerita... =.=a  
><strong>

Natsumi terkejut melihat dua orang(Endou dan Kidou) yang terkena luka tembak. Dia dengan segera memanggil petugas kesehatan untuk segera merawat mereka.

"Maaf, jika misi ini sungguh sulit untuk kalian. Tetapi, reward kalian akan menjadi lebih banyak dari yang sebelumnya." kata Natsumi kepada anggota kelompok Kidou yang sedang beristirahat di ruang perkumpulan(sebut saja ruangan itu dengan ruang perkumpulan mereka...) dengan pintu yang masih jebol.

"Sekalian juga, tolong renovasi pintu yang dirusakin Endou tadi, ya." kata Kazemaru yang telah membuat Natsumi memberikan deathglare kepadanya.

"Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada kalian semua dan selamat beristirahat~" Natsumi keluar dari ruangan dengan meninggalkan reward hasil kerja keras mereka di sebuah meja kayu. Kazemaru mendekati reward itu dan melihat apa isi hadiah yang telah diberikan oleh Natsumi kepada mereka semua.

"Lumayan buat kita berpesta nih!" kata Kazemaru sambil menunjukan hadiah kepada anggota kelompok yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hei, lagi-lagi kau menghabiskan gaji kita hanya untuk bersenang-senang!" kesal Aki. "Lebih baik kau pakai reward itu untuk memperbaiki pintu ruangan ini!" lanjutnya.

Semua terlihat gembira setelah tugas mereka dapat terselesaikan dengan baik, walaupun dua orang dari teman mereka terluka akibat tugas itu. Tetapi, apakah tugas yang harus mereka selesaikan selanjutnya akan lebih sulit lagi dari tugas yang sudah terselesaikan ini?

**...To be Continued... =w=b  
><strong>

Maaf, jika pertarungannya kurang seru...

Padahal semua pasti berharap kalau pertarungannya bakal jadi keren...

*author mojok di ujung ruangan*

Oke deh! Kalau begitu, saya balas reviewnya ya! Saya senang banget loh waktu ada yang review cerita saya! (gak ada yang nanya, ya... *plak!*)

**heylalaa:**

Salam kenal juga, lala-san :D

Hehe, dari dulu saya pengen banget bikin cerita yang ada Fubuki mini dan jadilah fanfic pertama saya ini...

Saya membuat Atsuya hidup lagi karena saya tidak terima kalau dia tidak bersama dengan Shirou! Dia harus selalu bersama dengan Shirou selamanya! Selamanya! *plak!*(author sudah mulai gaje)

Selain bunuh-bunuhan, ada banyak tugas lagi sebenarnya tapi itu nanti di chapter selanjutnya. Tapi, sepertinya cerita saya gagal untuk membuat para pembaca menjadi seneng dengan fanfic saya... *author kembali memojok di ujung ruangan*

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, lala-san~

**Ayakomezza:**

Hehe, terima kasih Aya-san XD

Terima kasih atas pujiannya! Akan saya usahakan, tapi saya kurang yakin kalau saya bisa melakukannya...

Itu sudah merupakan penyakit saya selama membuat sebuah cerita. Semua orang yang membaca cerita saya pasti akan berkata seperti itu. Tapi, moga-moga di chapter selanjutnya saya bisa lebih baik lagi...

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya, Aya-san~

Balas review sudah selesai! Jadi, satu pesan untuk para readers...

Tolong di review, ya! Hehe~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Maaf, updatenya agak lama. Habis saya lagi ada banyak urusan, jadi gak sempet mulu buat masukin chapter selanjutnya. Nah, karena sekarang sudah saya masukin, jadi semuanya harus baca, ya! Pokoknya harus! Harus dan harus! *plak!*

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Genre: **Comedy, Friendship (hampir semua genre ada...)

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **AU,OOC, gaje, and lebay O.O

**...Secret** **Headquarters...**

**Chapter Three**

Aki, Goenji, bersama dengan Fubuki bersaudara menjenguk Endou dan Kidou. Ketika Goenji membuka pintu, terlihat seorang gadis kecil sedang duduk pada kursi di sebelah kasur Kidou. Gadis itu berambut biru tua dengan mengenakan kacamata _full-frame_ di atas kepalanya. Gadis itu menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat mereka masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan.

"Eh, teman-teman kakak, ya?" Gadis itu menghampiri mereka dan membungkukkan badannya untuk memberi hormat. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Haruna, adik Kidou..." kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal, Haruna-chan..." kata Aki sambil mengelus kepala Haruna yang terlihat imut

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakmu?" tanya Goenji dengan tatapan datarnya

"Saat ini dia sedang tertidur, keadaan kakak sudah membaik berkat kalian semua." jawab Haruna sambil tersenyum ramah

Disebelah kasur Kidou, terlihat Endou yang sedang tidur sambil mengeluarkan suara 'ngorok' yang keras. Dia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang kesakitan. Akipun menghampiri Endou dan memegang tangan kiri Endou dengan kedua tangannya.

"Endou.. Maafkan aku... Aku telah membuatmu terluka hingga kamu harus menderita seperti ini..." kata Aki sambil meneteskan air mata(menderita dari mananya! *author ditonjok Aki*)

Endou terbangun dari alam mimpinya dan terkejut melihat Aki yang sedang menangis di dekatnya. "Aki, apa yang terjadi denganmu! Mengapa kamu bisa menangis?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Endou. Karena aku, kamu menjadi terluka seperti ini. Aku memang cewek bodoh ..." Aki melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Endou dan membersihkan air matanya dengan kedua tangannya

"Tidak, kok! Aku rela mengorbankan nyawaku demi orang yang aku sayangi.." kata Endou dengan rayuan gombalnya*author dijitak Endou* telah membuat Aki menjadi salah tingkah.

"Ah, kamu bisa aja~" kata Aki dengan pipi yang bersemu merah sambil menonjok-nonjok muka Endou yang tidak bersalah(rasain!*author dimentalin Endou ke luar angkasa*).

"A-Aki! Apa yang kamu lakukan! Itu bisa membuat Endou mati!" teriak Goenji yang membuat Aki tersadar dengan tindakannya

Muka Endou yang babak belur dan tangan Aki yang memerah sambil mengeluarkan asap(waw, mantap! OwOb*dijitak Aki*). "Endou! Daijobu! Tolong maafkan aku!" kata Aki sambil sujud-sujud di depan Endou*author ditendang Aki*.

"Da-daijobu.." jawab Endou yang sudah tidak memiliki bentuk itu(sungguh malang nasibmu, Endou...). Aki segera mengambil kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka Endou dari bekas tonjokan dasyatnya. Sebuah adegan romantis antara Endou dengan Aki pun terjadi dengan mesranya*plak!*

Kidou terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara-suara berisik yang berada di sekitarnya. "Teman-teman?" Kidou hening sejenak. "Kenapa kalian bisa ada disini?" lanjutnya

"Kakak!" teriak Haruna sambil memeluk kakaknya yang tercinta. "Ha-Haruna?" bingung Kidou yang sudah penuh dengan kebingungan(?)

"Kami hanya ingin melihat keadaan kalian." kata Goenji sambil menatap Endou dan Kidou.

"Kemana Kazemaru?" tanya Kidou

"Saat ini dia sedang membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk mempersiapkan pesta keberhasilan kita pada tugas itu. Huh, dia hanya bisa menghabiskan gaji kita saja!" kata Aki

"Tidak apa-apa kan? Nanti juga kita akan bersenang-senang." kata Endou sambil memberikan senyum cermelangnya(?)

"Setelah keadaan kami sudah mulai baikan, kami akan segera menyusul kalian." kata Kidou kepada mereka

"Oke, kalau begitu, kami kembali ke ruangan(ruang perkumpulan) dulu ya!" kata Aki sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Kidou, Endou, dan Haruna

Pintu tertutup dengan rapat setelah mereka keluar. Suasana menjadi hening. "Nanti kamu harus ikut, ya..." Kidou mengelus kepala sang adik yang imut itu dan memperlihatkan senyum menawannya(?). "Aku pasti ikut, kok!" jawab sang adik sambil memegang tangan sang kakak yang berada di atas kepalanya. "Pasti..."

**Pembatas cerita... =v=a**

"Huaa..."

Takjub mereka melihat Kazemaru membeli banyak sekali bahan-bahan untuk memasakan makanan yang akan menjadi santapan yang lezat itu. "Bagaimana? Aku hebat kan?" bangga Kazemaru dengan hasil pembeliannya. "Kalau begini, kita bisa mengadakan pesta besar-besaran, nih!" girang Aki.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar..." kata Shirou yang membuat teman-temannya menoleh ke arahnya. "Kamu belum membeli miso dan juga bahan untuk membuat kaldunya..."

Kazemaru terkejut dengan lebaynya*author digaplok Kazemaru* ketika mendengar perkataan Shirou. Dia melupakan bahan penting untuk membuat miso ramen! Apakah nantinya dia akan dibunuh oleh Fubuki bersaudara di tempat?

"Ah, eh, a-aku lupa..." katanya dengan nada ketakutan

"Jika tidak ada itu, bagaimana aku bisa membuat kuah miso ramen?"

"A-aku akan kembali ke pasar lagi!" Kazemaru dengan kecepatannya yang dasyat pergi menuju pasar terdekat. Teman-temannya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat Kazemaru yang pikun itu. 'Miso ramen tanpa kuah? Bagaimana jadinya, ya?' pikir Goenji.

**Pembatas cerita... =o=?  
><strong>

Kazemaru kembali dalam waktu 1 menit 55 detik(wah, cepet banget kamu, Kazemaru!) dengan membawa bahan-bahan untuk membuat miso ramen.

"Nah, sekarang bahan-bahannya sudah lengkap. Terima kasih, Kazemaru-kun..." kata Shirou sambil mengambil bahan untuk miso ramen dan dibawanya ke dalam dapur.

Aki menepuk pundak Kazemaru. "Makanya Kazemaru, jadi orang jangan pikun! Nanti kamu sendiri loh yang jadi susah." kata Aki sambil tertawa dengan perkataannya. Dia yang dikatai hanya bisa diam dan bersabar dengan temannya yang 'kurang ajar' itu*author ditonjok Aki*.

"Aki, namanya juga manusia. Pasti setiap orang pernah jadi pikun..." kata Goenji kepada Aki. Sebenarnya, Goenji mau membela Kazemaru atau malah berniat makin mengatainya? Hanya authorlah yang tahu *plak!*

**Pembatas cerita... ~(=.=~)**

Matahari mulai tenggelam. Langit yang tadinya berwarna orange, semakin lama semakin menggelap hingga malampun datang. Terdengar suara 'cheessh...' dari dalam dapur markas rahasia itu. Aroma makanan yang lezat mulai tercium dari seluruh ruangan, membuat semua orang menjadi tergiur. 'Apa yang sedang dimasak oleh mereka, ya?' Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh anggota-anggota di dalam markas itu.

Shirou mulai memasukkan mie ramen yang masih mentah ke dalam air yang baru mendidih. Aki memasukkan daging ayam yang telah dicincang bentuk kotak-kotak ke dalam panci rebus ukuran besar yang berisi air. Kazemaru memecahkan telur dan memasukkannya ke dalam panci yang telah berisi bihun dengan warna yang sudah kecoklatan. Goenji dengan menggunakan keahliannya dalam memasak takoyaki, membuat banyak sekali takoyaki yang terlihat lezat dan begitu menggiurkan(author juga mau, dong...*plak!*). Kalau Atsuya? Dia hanya bisa cengo melihat mereka yang sedang memasak atau membantu mereka untuk mengambilkan bahan-bahan yang ada di dalam plastik belanjaan.

"Sudah selesai belum? Aku sudah laper, nih..." rengek Atsuya yang sudah bosan

"Kamu harus sabar, Atsuya... Memasak itu tidak semudah yang kau kira..." kata Shirou kepada Atsuya yang sedang duduk sambil terus-menerus menganyunkan kedua kakinya.

**Pembatas cerita... OxO!**

Hidangan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu berada di depan mata Atsuya. "Wah, kelihatannya makanan ini lezat semua!" girang Atsuya dan menyambar takoyaki yang dibuat Goenji. "Plak!" Tangan Atsuya dipukul oleh Shirou. "Kita harus menunggu Endou dan Kidou dulu!". "Haa'ii..." jawab Atsuya dengan santai sambil mengelus-elus tangannya yang habis dipukul oleh Shirou.

**10 menit kemudian...**

"Gomen, minna! Aku telat banget, ya?" tanya Endou setelah berlari-lari sambil 'ngos-ngossan'

"Kamu lama banget! Makanannya sudah mulai dingin, tuh!" kesal Atsuya. "Kalau takoyaki dingin, nanti rasanya jadi gak enak!" lanjutnya

"Haha, gomen Atsuya.." kata Endou sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

Kidou melihat semua makanan yang telah dihidangkan diatas meja piknik besar berwarna putih. "Wah, kelihatannya lezat. Boleh aku makan sekarang?" tanya Kidou.

"Boleh, kok! Ayo, kita mulai pesta besar-besaran ini!" kata Goenji

**Pembatas cerita... *w*b**

Pesta berjalan dengan meriah. Atsuya dan Endou yang sedang rebutan mengambil takoyaki yang hanya tinggal satu, Kidou dan Haruna yang sedang mengobrol sambil memakan miso ramen buatan Shirou, Kazemaru yang sedang santai menghirup udara malam yang segar sambil memakan sup buatan Aki, dan Shirou yang sedang mencampurkan semua makanan di atas meja ke dalam sebuah mangkok dan memakannya. "Kok rasanya aneh, ya?"(ya, iyalah! *plak!*)

"Berikan takoyaki itu!" kesal Atsuya sambil menarik piring yang berisi takoyaki dari Endou.

Sepertinya, masakan Goenji disenangi oleh kedua temannya itu sehingga takoyaki hanya tersisa satu buntelan(?). "Tidak mau! Kamu kan sudah banyak makan takoyaki!" kesal Endou yang masih menarik tempat takoyaki dari tangan Atsuya. Takoyaki terlepas dari tempatnya dan hampir mengenai halaman yang penuh dengan rerumputan dan lumpur itu.

"Takoyakiku!" teriak Endou dan Atsuya sambil berusaha untuk menyelamatkan takoyaki yang terjatuh.

"Bruk!" Badan Atsuya dan Endou saling bertabrakan. Takoyaki dengan gaya _slowmotion _terjatuh mengenai tanah dan tergencet oleh badan mereka.

"Aaah! Takoyaki!" teriak mereka secara bersama.

"Gara-gara kamu, sih! Takoyakinya jadi jatuh kan!" kesal Atsuya sambil mencak-mencak tak jelas*author dijitak Atsuya* "Huh, menyebalkan!"

"Kok aku? Kan kamu yang pertama kali narik-narik takoyakinya!" kesal Endou seperti anak kecil sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang tembem itu(aih, imutnya~)

"Sudah, sudah... Kalian kan sudah makan banyak. Buat apa memperebutkan satu takoyaki yang sudah dingin itu?" lerai Aki

"Tapi, tapi, takoyaki buatan Goenji enak..." rengek Endou seperti anak yang ingin dimanjakan oleh ibunya(hee? *plak!*)

Aki mengelus-elus kepala Endou layaknya sedang mengasuh seorang anak kecil. "Nanti mama akan minta papa untuk membuatkan takoyaki lagi, ya..."(loh, kok? *author ditonjok Aki hingga mental*). "Sejak kapan aku jadi suamimu..." jawab Goenji sambil sweatdrop

"Goenji! Buatkan Endou takoyaki seporsi lagi!" perintah Aki yang membuat teman-temannya jadi sweatdrop

"Eh, eh, aku juga, dong!" kata Atsuya yang tidak mau kalah.

"Hah, baiklah... Tunggu sebentar, ya..." kata Goenji sambil menghela nafas. Goenji meminta Kazemaru untuk membelikan bahan-bahan untuk membuat takoyaki di pasar malam.

"Hee? Kok aku? Kan bisa suruh yang lain buat beli bahannya.." kata Kazemaru yang membuat Goenji memberikan deathglare kepadanya. "Eh, ba-baiklah, hehehe..." kata Kazemaru dan langsung kabur dari tempat dengan kecepatan penuh.

**Pembatas cerita... =w=v  
><strong>

"Fiuh, perutku sudah tidak muat lagi!" kata Endou sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang menggemuk(yah, kalo Endou gemuk jadi gak imut lagi!*plak!*).

"Pesta hari ini sungguh menyenangkan! Kapan-kapan, kita adakan pesta seperti ini lagi, ya!" kata Shirou dengan riang sambil memberikan senyum malaikatnya(auh, silau! *plak!*)

"Kalau kita bisa mendapatkan gaji sebanyak ini lagi, nanti kita bisa kembali mengadakan pesta besar-besaran seperti sekarang ini." kata Kazemaru sambil merapikan barang-barang yang berserakan setelah pesta telah usai

"Yah, nanti gaji kita bakal habis terus, dong..." sindir Aki sambil mengelap meja yang sudah kotor. "Terus tidak bisa beli macam-macam lagi, deh..." lanjutnya

"Kan tidak terus-terusan. Tapi, kamu sangat menikmati pesta ini kan?"

"Hehe, sangat. Pesta ini lebih meriah dari biasanya. Apa ini berkat datangnya Shirou dan Atsuya kedalam kelompok kita, ya?"

"Sepertinya iya..."

"Nanti, kapan-kapan kita ajak boss Natsumi aja, bagaimana?"

"Idemu bagus juga." Kazemaru menaruh barang-barang ke tempat asalnya. "Yuk, teman-teman sudah menunggu kita di ruang kumpul."

"Oke, deh! Jangan sampai kita telat! Nanti kita bisa dimarahin sama teman-teman." kata Aki sambil berlari-lari menuju ruang perkumpulan.

"Hehe, iya..." kata Kazemaru sambil menyusul Aki yang berada di depannya. Tiba-tiba Kazemaru terdiam sejenak. 'Pesta hari ini memang sungguh menyenangkan...' pikir Kazemaru sambil tersenyum lembut

"Ah, tunggu, Aki!" teriaknya sambil mengejar Aki yang sudah tertinggal jauh.

**To be Continued~**

Saya rasa, cerita saya semakin lama semakin gaje.

Apa karena otak saya yang lagi error ya makanya cerita jadi kayak gini?

Tetapi, yang paling penting adalah...

Tolong di review, ya~! Don't forget! OwO


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Oke semuanya! Ceritanya sudah selesai saya ketik dan dimaafkan jika ceritanya agak gaje dan lebay. Selamat membaca _all_~! _And_ ... _Don't forget to write a review_, _readers_!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Genre: **Comedy, Friendship (hampir semua genre ada...)

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **AU,OOC, gaje, and lebay O.O

**...Secret** **Headquarters...**

**Chapter Four**

"Hari ini kalian akan mendapatkan tugas khusus dari kepala menteri keuangan. Kalian diminta untuk membunuh salah seorang dari menteri keuangan yang telah membuat kerugian yang sangat besar terhadap ibukota yang tentram ini demi kepentingannya sendiri. Dia akan menjadi tamu utama dalam suatu pesta besar yang diadakan pada malam ini. Target memiliki ciri-ciri berambut hitam panjang bergelombang, dengan memiliki mata berwarna merah, dan tubuh yang tinggi." kata Natsumi menjelaskan tugas mereka dengan panjang lebar

'Sepertinya aku mengetahui ciri-ciri orang ini. Jangan-jangan…' Shirou meremas kedua tangannya dan mengigit bibirnya dengan kuat-kuat(untung saja gak berdarah *plak!*). Atsuya hanya dapat mengekspresikan wajah kekhawatiran terhadap kakaknya yang saat ini sedang terlihat sangat kesal dengan target yang harus mereka bunuh.

"Itu bukan masalah yang besar kan? Mengapa kepala menteri keuangan meminta kita untuk membunuhnya?" bingung Endou. Natsumi saking kesalnya dengan wajah Endou, melempar sebuah buku tebal tepat di wajah Endou yang imut itu.

"Bukan masalah besar apanya! Kalau hal itu terjadi terus-menerus, nanti keuangan di ibukota ini menjadi merosot dan bangkrut!"

"_Gomen_, _gomen_..." kata Endou sambil mengusap wajahnya yang memerah akibat lemparan Natsumi yang dasyat.

"Dimanakah pesta akan berlangsung?" tanya Kidou dengan bahasa yang saaangat sopan*plak!*

"Seperti biasa. Jika sudah waktunya, aku akan memberitahukan letaknya melalui peta hologram." jawab Natsumi. "Rapat selesai..."

**Pembatas cerita... =A=a**

"Sepertinya target kita lumayan lemah." kata Endou sambil melipat kedua tangannya pada belakang kepalanya

"Belum tentu target kita selemah itu. Kita lihat saja nanti jika misi telah dimulai." kata Kidou.

Dia berjalan ke arah yang sebaliknya dari ruang kumpul mereka. "Aku ingin ke toilet dulu. Kalian duluan saja ke ruangan."

"Kalau gitu aku juga, deh. Aku ingin cuci muka dulu." kata Goenji sambil mengikuti Kidou yang berada di depannya

Mereka kecuali Kidou dan Goenji(ya, iyalah! kan mereka dah pergi! *plak!*) kembali berjalan menuju ruang perkumpulan tanpa berbicara sedikit pun. Tiba-tiba saja, Kazemaru terdiam dan berkata "Endou, sepertinya aku kelupaan mengambil barang penting di kantin. Kalian duluan saja, ya! Tha tha~"

Kazemaru menuruni anak tangga dengan cepat menuju kantin. Fubuki bersaudara pun juga ingin pergi ke suatu tempat. "Endou, Aki, kami ingin jalan-jalan sebentar untuk lebih mengetahui jalan-jalan di dalam markas ini." kata Shirou.

"Kami pergi dulu, ya..." kata Atsuya sambil menarik tangan kakaknya untuk jalan-jalan.

Semuanya pergi. Hanya tersisa Endou dan Aki yang sedang berjalan menuju ruangan mereka. "Kok mereka pada pergi semua, ya?" bingung Endou.

'Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendekati Endou! Pasti ini merupakan sebuah rencana dari teman-teman untukku! Oh, terima kasih, teman-teman...' pikir Aki yang tiba-tiba senyum sendiri seperti orang gila*author dijitak Aki*

"Hm? Ada apa, Aki?" bingung Endou. Aki terkejut melihat Endou yang sudah berada di depannya dan telah menyadarkan dirinya dari khayalan anehnya*author ditonjok Aki*

"Ah, eh, tidak apa-apa, Endou!" kata Aki sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua telapak tangannya ke arah Endou. Muka Aki mulai memerah melihat Endou sambil menghayal yang aneh-aneh *dimentalin Aki*

"Aki, kamu kenapa? Kamu sakit, ya? Coba aku periksa." kata Endou dengan polosnya.

Dia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Aki sehingga membuat cewek ini menjadi makin memanas. "Hm, kamu sedikit panas. Kalau begitu, aku akan meminta obat kepada suster Fuyuka dulu, ya." kata Endou sambil membalikkan badannya untuk menuju ruang kesehatan.

"Ah, Endou!" Teriakan Aki membuat Endou menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku tidak sakit, kok. Tapi, terima kasih atas perhatiannya..." kata Aki yang sudah mengeluarkan asap dari kepalanya karena saking malunya*plak!*

"Benar, nih? Kalau begitu, ayo, kita masuk ke ruangan!" kata Endou. Pintu besi yang sudah direnovasi dengan Natsumi yang membayarnya(kasian sekali dirimu, nak... *plak!*) dibuka oleh Endou dengan pelan agar pintu besinya tidak jebol lagi*author ditinju Endou* dan kembali ditutup setelah Endou dan Aki telah masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Cih, si Endou itu lemot banget, sih! Jadi gergetan aku!" keluh Atsuya yang rupanya daritadi sedang mengintai Endou dan Aki.

"Udah dari dulu dia selemot itu..." kata Kidou yang rupanya juga mengintai mereka!(Endou dan Aki). "Makanya, aku jadi agak kesel sama dia..." lanjutnya

"Ckckck, Endou, Endou... Mengapa dirimu bisa selemot ini..." kata Goenji sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya(Goenji si cool pun bisa mengeluh karena Endou!*plak!*)

Shirou hanya senyam-senyum saja mendengarkan keluhan teman-temannya karena kelemotan Endou yang berlebihan. Sebenarnya, Shirou juga sudah gergetan melihat Endou yang sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaan tulus Aki yang selalu diberikan untuk Endou.

"Yuk, kita masuk ke dalam juga." kata Kazemaru mengajak teman-temannya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan mereka

**Pembatas cerita... =w=a**

Jam telah menujukan pukul 06.30, dengan segera mereka menyiapkan segala kebutuhan untuk melaksanakan misi mereka. Senjata, perangkap, alat peledak, baju tuxedo berserta dasi atau gaun untuk wanita, dan tidak lupa sebuah kendaraan.

"Hahaha! Endou! Kamu lucu banget kalo pakai tuxedo!" kata Kazemaru sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Endou yang telah selesai memakai baju tuxedonya.

"Kazemaru, ini tidak lucu tau!" kesal Endou sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang tembem itu dan membuat semuanya _blushing_ melihat keimutan Endou(hee?)

Sebuah mobil panjang dengan warna hitam mengkilap yang dapat membuat mata berkilau-kilau(?) ketika melihatnya telah berada di depan mereka. "Wah, bukankah ini mobil limosin yang mahal itu?" kagum Endou ketika melihat mobil itu.

"Pesta itu khusus untuk pengunjung yang kaya saja, bukan orang miskin seperti kalian." kata Natsumi yang membuat hati mereka _jleb!_(weks, ceritanya end dong?*author digebukin*)

Mobil berjalan dengan indahnya(?). Fasilitas yang ada pada mobil mewah itu sungguh menakjubkan. Ada AC, radio, MP3, USB, TV kecil, dan kalian bisa bayangkan sendiri*author ditaplok readers*. Tetapi sesuatu yang paling mengejutkan, ada kulkas di dalam mobil? Jika kulkas itu dibuka, dapat dilihat banyak wine yang berjejer beserta gelas-gelas kaca.

"Ini sebenarnya mobil atau rumah, sih?" kaget Endou dengan mobil mewah yang penuh dengan kejutan itu. "Endou, kamu seperti tidak pernah menaiki mobil ini saja. Bukannya dulu kita pernah pergi dengan mobil ini?" bingung Kidou yang membuat Endou hanya tertawa renyah.

**Pembatas cerita... TATa**

"Wah, gedungnya besar banget!" kagum Endou

"Yuk, kita masuk ke dalam." ajak Aki

Mereka melangkah maju dan menaiki anak tangga satu persatu secara perlahan. Pintu dibuka dengan lebar oleh dua orang penjaga yang berada di ujung pintu. Terlihat banyak orang dengan memakai gaun dan kemeja kualitas tinggi yang super mahal sedang bersenang-senang di dalam gedung itu.

"Penampilan kita terlihat sangat biasa daripada orang-orang itu. Iya kan, kakak?" iri Atsuya melihat pakaian orang-orang itu

"Daripada kita hanya memakai baju biasa, lebih baik kita memakai tuxedo pemberian Natsumi ini." kata Shirou. Dia menarik tangan adiknya untuk menuju sebuah meja yang dilapisi dengan kain putih dan dipenuhi dengan kue-kue mahal.

"Kita ambil kue itu, yuk!" ajak Shirou. Atsuya hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah kakaknya yang super cuek itu.

"Goenji, apa kita harus melaksanakan misi sekarang?" tanya Kidou kepada Goenji yang berada di sampingnya. "Kenapa kita harus lebih mementingkan tugas? Lebih baik kita bersantai-santai dahulu sebelum target muncul." kata Goenji sambil mengambil dua gelas lemonade dari seorang pelayan. "Nih, untukmu..." kata Goenji memberikan lemonade kepada Kidou. "_Arigatou_..." jawab Kidou menerima lemonade itu.

"Wah, kelihatannya enak semua..." kata Endou sambil mengambil kue-kue yang ada di sebuah meja bundar besar yang dilapisi kain putih dan dimasukannya ke dalam kotak makannya(sejak kapan Endou bawa kotak makan?).

"E-Endou, apa yang kamu lakukan? Ini sungguh memalukan..." kata Kazemaru sambil menepuk dahinya dan menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tindakan Endou yang menjadi pusat perhatian banyak orang.

"Endou, Kazemaru! Lihat deh aku dapat apa!" kata Aki yang berlari-lari dan menunjukkan sebuah cincin berlian kepada mereka.

"Wah, kau dapat darimana, Aki?" takjub Endou melihat kilauan cincin mahal itu.

"Ada seorang cowok yang berbaik hati memberikanku ini, terus dia juga memujiku, kyaa~" jawab Aki sambil malu-malu. Mereka hanya sweatdrop melihat Aki yang daritadi kegirangan sendiri.

'Memang benar kata Natsumi, tempat ini hanya khusus untuk orang kaya saja...' pikir Endou ketika melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ngiing!" Terdengar suara _mic_ yang membuat para pengunjung terkejut. "Para hadirin sekalian, segera kita mulai acara hari ini. Tetapi sebelum tamu utama kita datang, berikan _applause_ yang meriah!"

Semua orang di pesta ini memberikan tepuk tangan yang membuat suasana menjadi ramai. "Nah, mari kita sambut tamu mulia kita..." Terdengar suara drum dari speaker yang berada di sekitar ruangan pesta. Suara itu berhenti dan _MC_ mulai membuka mulutnya.

"Desarm-sama!"

Semua pengunjung kembali memberikan _applause_ yang sangat meriah. Semua(kecuali mereka...) sangat senang melihat tamu utama yang sebenarnya merupakan target mereka. Para wanita ada yang histeris kegirangan melihat orang yang bernama Desarm itu.

"Terima kasih atas _applause_ yang kalian berikan kepada saya." Dia berkata demikian kepada para pengunjung yang membuat para wanita makin histeris kegirangan melihat ketampanan target. Tetapi, ekspresi Shirou tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terus menatap target dengan tatapan kebencian sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Teman-temannya hanya dapat kebingungan melihat Shirou yang tidak seperti biasanya.

**Pembatas cerita... =v=b**

"Saya selaku menteri keuangan di ibukota yang tentram ini, ingin memberitahukan kepada kalian bahwa…" Cowok yang bernama Desarm itu memulai pidatonya. Mereka tidak ingin mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari cowok yang menurut mereka jelek dan menyebalkan itu. Setelah Desarm menyelesaikan pidato yang lumayan panjang di depan panggung, dia pun memasuki suatu pintu di samping panggung.

Mereka mengikuti Desarm dari belakang dengan langkah pelan, tetapi tiba-tiba target menoleh ke belakang dan berkata, "Maaf, tetapi saya tidak menyukai orang yang hanya bisa bersembunyi dari musuhnya." Perkataan cowok itu membuat semuanya terkejut karena seharusnya dia tidak akan mengetahui keberadaan mereka yang sudah seperti bayangan itu.

Mereka dengan segera mengarahkan senjata kepada target. Tiba-tiba terlihat seorang _cleaning service _berlari ke arah mereka dan melemparkan sebuah botol kaca dari kantung celananya pada lantai yang terbuat dari marmer itu sehingga botol itu menjadi pecah. Tercium bau manis dari pecahan botol itu.

"Jangan tercium dengan bau itu! Itu dapat melemahkan saraf-saraf kalian!" teriak Shirou kepada semuanya. Mereka segera menutup hidung dan mulut mereka dengan apa pun secepat mungkin. Rupanya Desarm telah menggunakan masker yang diberikan oleh _cleaning service_ itu.

"Memang sejak tadi rencana kita sudah diketahui olehnya!" kata Kidou sambil menutup hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya.

"A-aku su-dah ti-tidak ku-uat…" kata Aki yang tiba-tiba tergeletak jatuh. Suara nafasnya sudah terengah-engah karena harus terus menahan bau parfum itu.

"Aki!" teriak semuanya melihat keadaan Aki yang sudah kritis. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menyelamatkan Aki?" bingung Kazemaru. "Beri dia nafas buatan! Segera!" perintah Kidou kepada teman-temannya.

"Heee?" kaget semuanya kecuali Kidou dan Aki(mana mungkin Aki teriak, orang dia lagi kritis!*plak!*).

"Go-Goenji! Kamu saja, ya?" kata Kazemaru sambil melirik ke arah Goenji. "Kan kamu suaminya Aki…" Karena Kazemaru berkata seperti itu, maka Goenji memberikan sebuah _deathglare_ yang sangat dasyat! "Sejak kapan aku jadi suami dia, hah!"

"Kalau gitu Endou, ya…" kata Kazemaru sambil memperlihatkan _puppy-eyes_. "_Onegai_…" lanjutnya sambil memohon-mohon kepada Endou. "Hee? _Nande ore_? Kenapa bukan kamu saja yang melakukannya?" Endou dan Goenji pun melirik Kazemaru yang terus-menerus memaksa mereka untuk menyelamatkan Aki.

"_Omaetachi wa ba__~ka_! Aki sedang memerlukan bantuan pernafasan secepatnya, kalau tidak dia bisa mati!" kesal Kidou kepada teman-temannya yang 'bodoh' itu. "Kalau kalian tidak mau, biar aku saja yang melakukannya!" kata Kidou sambil melakukan aksi *_piip piip_* demi menyelamatkan Aki dari alam maut.

Desarm sudah tidak berada di tempat. Bau manis dari parfum itu sudah mulai menghilang. Mereka selamat dari keadaan yang sangat terdesak itu dan Aki pun terselamatkan berkat bantuan Kidou.

"Ah, apa yang terjadi padaku?" Aki terbangun dari pingsannya sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih sakit. "_Yokatta_, Aki…" kata Endou sambil memeluk erat badan Aki yang baru tersadar. "E-Endou?" kaget Aki dan dengan ragu-ragu dia membalas pelukan Endou.

"Wah, wah, wah, ada adegan romantis, nih…" sindir Kazemaru.

"Sekarang sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk bersantai! Kita harus mengejar target sebelum dia pergi jauh!" perintah Kidou

"_Ha'i_!" jawab semuanya

Mereka kembali melanjutkan tugas mereka. Rupanya tugas kali ini tidak semudah yang mereka kira. Desarm memiliki berbagai cara agar dia tidak dapat terkejar oleh mereka. Apakah mereka akan dapat mengejar Desarm yang sudah tertinggal jauh? Ataukah tugas mereka akan gagal dan berakhir dengan tragis?(authornya lebay, nih!)

**To be Continued~ =o=b  
><strong>

Oke, deh! Saya balas review dari lala-san ya~!

Terima kasih atas pujian dan sarannya, lala-san~ :D

Lala-san bisa panggil saya apa aja, kok! Hehe~

Kesan lala-san ndak sotoy atau sok tau, kok... Malah saya seneng banget klo lala-san sangat memperhatikan fanfic buatan saya :D

Tapi, pertama-tama saya _shock_, loh, waktu baca review lala-san yang panjaaaang banget... (gak ada yang nanya, ya... *plak!*)

Klo misalnya ada kesalahan lagi dalam penulisan saya, nanti lala-san langsung review lagi, ya!

_Don't forget_! Hohoho~! (author mulai menggila...)

Nah, saya katakan sekali lagi untuk semua readers, ya!

_Don't forget to write a review_, _readers_! Hohoho~!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Aduh~! Saya jadi kegirangan sendiri habis membuat lanjutan fanfic ini. Abis, ceritanya makin lama jadi makin seru!(itu menurut author, kalau readers?) Nah, daripada reader hanya mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari author gaje ini, lebih baik reader langsung saja baca fanfic-nya... Jadi, selamat membaca~!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Genre: **Comedy, Friendship (hampir semua genre ada...)

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **AU,OOC, gaje, and lebay O.O

**...Secret** **Headquarters...**

**Chapter Five**

Saat ini mereka harus mencari dimana target berada. Semua ruangan telah mereka cek satu persatu, tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehadiran seseorang di tempat itu. Ketika mereka telah mencapai ujung ruangan, terlihat ada sesuatu yang aneh di bawah lantai. Kidou mencoba untuk melihat lebih dekat lagi. Terlihat sebuah ubin lantai yang sedikit tergeser dari tempat asalnya.

"Goenji, bantu aku untuk melepaskan ubin-ubin ini." perintah Kidou

Goenji menuruti perintahnya. Dia bersama dengan Kidou mengangkat ubin-ubin itu hingga terlihat sebuah pintu kayu berbentuk persegi yang sepertinya merupakan jalan menuju ruang bawah tanah.

"Sepertinya, target kabur melewati pintu ini." tebak Endou

"Kita coba saja…" kata Kidou. Dia pertama kali masuk ke dalam pintu bawah tanah itu dan disusul dengan Goenji, Kazemaru, Aki, Endou, dan yang terakhir adalah Fubuki bersaudara. Pintu kayu ditutup kembali oleh Atsuya dan dinyalakannya sebuah senter dari tas pinggangnya karena ruang bawah tanah itu sungguh gelap(ya, iyalah! *plak!*). Dengan langkah pelan, mereka menuruni anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu lapuk itu. Kegiatan itu dilakukan terus oleh mereka sampai mereka menemukan tiga terowongan.

"Dari sini kita harus berpisah. Ayo, kita bagi menjadi tiga kelompok," kata Kidou.

"Aku dan Goenji akan masuk ke dalam terowongan paling kiri. Endou, Aki, dan Kazemaru masuk ke dalam terowongan tengah. Sedangkan, Fubuki bersaudara akan masuk di terowongan paling kanan. Apa kalian semua setuju?"

"Kalau aku sih setuju-setuju aja…" jawab Atsuya dengan santai. "Kalau begitu, mari kita berpencar…" kata Kidou sambil menarik tangan Goenji menuju terowongan paling kiri.

"Kalian harus hati-hati, ya! Jaga diri kalian masing-masing!" kata Endou memberikan peringatan kepada teman-temannya dan melangkah menuju terowongan yang berada di tengah mereka bersama Kazemaru dan Aki.

Fubuki bersaudara hanya masuk ke dalam terowongan paling kanan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Mereka semua berpencar. Sepertinya ini merupakan rencana licik Desarm agar mereka tidak bersatu. Tetapi, mereka tidak akan semudah itu untuk dapat dikalahkan oleh target seperti dirinya(hohoho, iya, dong~!).

**Pembatas cerita... =v=b**

Kidou dan Goenji berjalan menelusuri terowongan dengan damai(?). Tidak ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan di tempat itu. Tetapi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara desisan dari seekor ular yang sangat berbisa atau bisa dibilang seekor _King Cobra_ telah berada di depan mereka. Goenji menembak tepat di atas kepala ular itu dengan pistol yang ada pada tangan kanannya dengan tampang datar. Karena suara tembakan itu, suara desisan ular itu semakin banyak dan terlihat banyak _King Cobra_ yang secara langsung menyerang mereka dengan menggunakan taring berbisanya. Mereka dengan senjata masing-masing menembaki ular-ular itu hingga tak bersisa. Saat Goenji ingin memasukkan senjatanya kembali pada tempatnya, seekor _King Cobra_ melakukan serangan mendadak dari atap terowongan dan ingin mengigit leher Goenji. Dengan cepat, Kidou menembak tepat di kepala ular itu dengan _riffle_-nya.

"_Arigatou_, Kidou…" kata Goenji sambil menghela nafas lega

Ular-ular itu sudah tidak bermunculan lagi. Kidou dan Goenji pun kembali berjalan dengan santainya sambil mempersiapkan diri terhadap jebakan-jebakan yang akan muncul secara langsung dari terowongan yang sedang mereka lalui.

**Pembatas cerita... *w*b**

"Tempat ini sungguh menakutkan. Aku jadi ingin balik…" kata Endou yang sedang menggigil ketakutan

"Kita sudah terlanjur berada di tempat ini. Bagaimana kita bisa balik lagi?" kata Kazemaru sambil menghela nafas dengan kebodohan temannya itu

"Ini juga merupakan tugas ki- Uwaah!" kata Aki yang tiba-tiba berteriak dan membuat teman-temannya terkejut. Aki hampir saja terkena oleh sebuah tombak yang tiba-tiba keluar dari tembok terowongan. Untung saja Aki memiliki reflek yang cukup bagus, walaupun masih kalah dari Endou.

"Hee? Kok tombak bisa keluar dari tembok?" bingung Endou yang membuat teman-temannya menjadi sweatdrop. "Endou, itu namanya jebakan. Kita harus berhati-hati agar tidak terkena jebakan seperti tadi." kata Kazemaru menjelaskan kepada Endou yang polos itu(masa?*author digeplak Endou*)

Jebakan di terowongan itu semakin menggila(?). Panah, tombak, bola api, dan senjata berbahaya lainnya mulai berkeluaran tidak tentu arah. Mereka harus cepat dan sigap untuk menghindari serangan-serangan yang sangat berbahaya itu. Aki bergerak dengan cepat menghindari serangan yang ada, Kazemaru dengan menggunakan kecepatan larinya dapat menghindari serangan itu dengan mudah, sedangkan Endou menghindari serangan-serangan itu dengan kekuatan reflek miliknya.

"Endou, _abunai_!" Teriakan Aki membuat Endou tersadar bahwa di belakangnya melaju sebuah tombak dengan kecepatan ultrasonic(lebay, ah!) dan akan mengenai kepalanya jika tidak segera menghindar. Endou dengan cepat menggeserkan badannya agar tombak itu tidak mengenai dirinya. Goresan luka kecil terukir pada pipinya yang tembem(oh, no!*plak!*).

"Fiuh, untung saja Aki langsung memberitahuku, kalau tidak aku sudah terkepar disini selamanya…" lega Endou. "_Arigatou_, Aki! Nanti jika terjadi seperti itu lagi, segera beritahu aku, ya!"

Pipi Aki mulai memerah ketika mendengar pujian dari Endou. 'Ah, mendengar pujiannya serasa di surga saja…' pikir Aki yang mulai kemana-mana*author ditonjok Aki*. Mereka pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan sambil berhati-hati agar dapat terhindar dari neraka yang menghadang mereka(yah, dah mulai lebay, deh... *plak!*).

**Pembatas cerita... =w=a**

Fubuki bersaudara melewati terowongan dengan santainya sambil menghindari jebakan-jebakan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Kecepatan yang lincah, reflek yang bagus, dan kekompakan yang _so scary_(?) membuat segala jebakan dapat terlewatkan dengan mudahnya. Jebakan yang terakhir adalah …

"Aah! Temboknya mengimpit kita!" teriak Atsuya sambil berlari secepat mungkin agar tidak terimpit dengan tembok terowongan. Shirou berlari dengan kecepatan yang lebih cepat dari Kazemaru bersama dengan Atsuya yang sedang berlari terbirit-birit saking takutnya. Terlihat sebuah sinar di depan mereka dan tanpa berpikir panjang, mereka segera menuju sinar itu.

"Aku tahu, pasti kalian akan masuk ke dalam ruangan ini…" Terdengar suara target ketika mereka memasuki sinar yang rupanya sebuah ruangan kosong yang serba putih. Target sudah berada di depan menunggu mereka hingga sampai di tempat itu.

"Kau…!" kata Shirou sambil menatap tajam target. Diambilnya sebuah pisau kecil dari tas pinggangnya dan dilemparkannya ke arah Desarm. Hanya dengan menggerakan kepalanya ke arah kanan, Desarm dapat menghindari serangan Shirou yang cepat itu.

"Cih!" kesal Shirou ketika serangannya meleset.

"Kakak…" Atsuya hanya dapat berkata seperti itu ketika melihat sifat kakaknya yang berubah drastis. Shirou terus-menerus melemparkan pisau kecilnya pada Desarm dan serangan itu selalu meleset. Tetapi, jika diperhatikan, Shirou memang tidak serius mengarahkan senjatanya pada target.

"Hei, hei, baru saja kita bertemu, tetapi kamu malah menyerangku terus..."

Shirou tidak mendengar perkataan cowok itu dan masih terus-menerus melemparkan pisau kecilnya hingga pada akhirnya pisau miliknya habis. "Sial!" kesal Shirou dan mengambil pistol yang berada di tempatnya.

"Aha! Aku baru ingat sekarang! Kalian anak dari keluarga 'bodoh' itu kan?" kata Desarm yang membuat amarah Shirou makin membesar. "Lama tidak berjumpa, ya, Fubuki bersaudara..."

Shirou mengarahkan pistolnya pada Desarm, tetapi belum menembaknya. Atsuya yang sudah sangat benci dengan target merasa ingin sekali membunuh target itu secepatnya, tetapi dia menyadari bahwa amarah tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah.

"Jadi, sekarang kalian ingin melampiaskan amarah pada orang yang telah membunuh orang tua kalian?" Desarm menghela nafas. "Baiklah, aku tidak melarang. Tetapi sebelum itu, aku ingin memperkenalkan diriku pada kalian..."

"Tidak perlu!" Shirou menembakkan peluru ke arah Desarm dan peluru itu memberikan sedikit luka pada pipi Desarm. Shirou mulai menyerang target dengan 'agak' serius.

"Auh, kau melukaiku!" kesal Desarm sambil memegang lukanya. "Tetapi, hanya dengan luka segini saja, buat apa aku harus mengerahkan kekuatanku..." Desarm meremehkan Fubuki bersaudara sehingga mereka semakin membenci Desarm. Shirou menggantikan peluru biasanya menjadi peluru khusus(author tak akan kasih tahu, ufufufu~ *author digebukin readers*) dari tas pinggangnya. Dia mengarahkan senjatanya pada target yang menyebalkan itu. Hanya mengarahkannya saja.

"Aku jadi ingat. Mereka mati sia-sia hanya demi melindungi anaknya yang tercinta. Hahaha! Membuatku tertawa saja! Siapa suruh mereka tidak mengikuti perintahku!"

Atsuya menembakkan peluru secara tiba-tiba hingga peluru mengenai bahu target yang sudah berusaha untuk menghindar. "Aku sudah bosan mendengar ocehan tak bermutu milikmu. Lebih baik kau mati saja..." kata Atsuya sambil memberikan tatapan dingin pada target, membuat target ngeri ketika melihatnya.

Shirou memberikan sebuah _smirk_ lebar yang kejam(seperti orang jahat...) pada target. Senjatanya diarahkan pada target sambil berkata, "Benar, sekarang kesabaranku sudah habis. Jadi, **lebih baik kau menghilang saja dari dunia ini...**"

**Pembatas cerita… =w=b**(_mantap~_)

Teman-teman Fubuki bersaudara rupanya sudah berada di luar gedung pesta. Mereka melihat Shirou dan Atsuya berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan mengenakan baju tuxedo yang sudah penuh dengan bercak-bercak darah.

"Bagaimana kalian bisa keluar dari terowongan itu?" bingung Endou.

"Hmm, tadi kami menemukan pintu di sebuah ruangan. Saat aku membukanya, kami melihat sebuah tangga menuju atas. Jadi, kami ikuti saja tangga itu dan tiba-tiba saja kami sudah berada di taman gedung ini." kata Shirou menjelaskan kepada Endou dan teman-temannya sambil memperlihatkan senyum malaikatnya(auh, silau!*plak!*).

"Kalau kalian bagaimana cara keluarnya?" tanya Atsuya kepada Endou, Aki, dan Kazemaru. Yang ditanya hanya tertawa garing sambil memikirkan cara keluar mereka yang hanya sebuah kebetulan saja.

"Hmm, waktu aku bersama dengan Endou dan Aki sedang terjebak dengan jebakan yang bisa membuat kami hampir mati(kalian sudah tau kan?), Endou melihat sebuah lubang di ruangan bawah tanah itu dan meminta kita untuk berlindung disana. Ketika kami memasuki lubang itu dan terus-menerus berjalan dengan cara merangkak(ya, iyalah! *plak!*), kami melihat sebuah cahaya yang terang dan rupanya kami sudah ada di 'kali' yang ada diluar pagar gedung pesta." kata Kazemaru menjelaskan kepada teman-temannya.

"Pantas saja baju tuxedo kalian menjadi basah…" kata Shirou melihat temannya yang basah, kotor, dan bau(iih, jorok!*author ditendang*). "Kalau Kidou dan Goenji, bagaimana cara kalian keluar?"

"Setelah kami diserang oleh ular berbisa, kami hanya berjalan mengikuti jalan yang ada di dalam terowongan itu dan tiba-tiba saja kami sudah berada di _basement_ gedung." kata Kidou dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Curang! Kidou dan Goenji mendapatkan terowongan yang paling enak dilalui!" kesal Endou sambil mengembungkan pipinya yang tembem(aih, imutnya!*plak!*).

"Tapi yang kita lawan sungguh berbahaya. Tadi saja Goenji hampir terkena 'bisa' dari ular _King Cobra_. Iya kan, Goenji?" kata Kidou sambil melirik ke arah Goenji yang berada di sampingnya. Goenji hanya membalas pertanyaan Kidou dengan satu anggukan.

"Jebakan kita juga berbahaya! Kalau aku terkena benda-benda itu, nanti aku juga bisa mati!" kata Endou yang tak mau mengalah.

"Sudah, sudah! Yang penting kita semua harus berterima kasih kepada Fubuki bersaudara yang telah menyelesaikan misi kita." kata Aki.

"Loh, Aki? Kamu tahu dari mana kalau kita yang telah membunuh target?" bingung Shirou.

"Aku tau dari mana? Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau baju kalian sudah penuh dengan darah?" kata Aki sambil memberikan tawa kecil.

"Dan juga kami tidak menemukan target saat kami memasuki terowongan kiri dan tengah." kata Kazemaru

"Hehehe, benar juga, sih..." kata Atsuya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Nah, daripada kita disini terus, lebih baik kita kembali ke markas dan memberitahukan kepada _boss_ bahwa tugas kita telah selesai." kata Kidou sambil mengajak temannya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil mewah yang sudah berada di depan mereka

"Betul juga! Yuk, _minna_, kita kembali ke markas!" ajak Endou yang sudah menaikan satu kakinya pada mobil mewah itu

"Haa'ii~" jawab semuanya. Mereka menaiki mobil limosin itu secara bergantian. Tiba-tiba, Atsuya terdiam di depan pintu mobil sambil memperlihatkan sebuah senyuman.

'Khusus untuk tugas ini saja aku menyelesaikannya dengan penuh amarah, tetapi untuk selanjutnya aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, ya,' Atsuya melirik ke arah kakaknya yang sudah menduduki kursi di dekat pintu mobil. '...kakak...'

**Pembatas cerita... =w=v**

Endou menyalakan televisi yang berada di ruang perkumpulan sambil membuka _snack_ yang sudah siap di tangannya. Sebenarnya, dia ingin mengganti _channel_ menjadi acara humor, tetapi dia lebih memilih untuk menonton acara berita terkini.

"Berita terkini, telah menghilang seorang menteri keuangan bernama Desarm di gedung *** (reader bisa pikirkan sendiri... *author digebukin readers*). Saat ini, anggota kepolisian sedang mencari keberadaannya dan diperkirakan Desarm masih berada di gedung itu."

'Aku jadi ingin tahu bagaimana Fubuki bersaudara membunuh target itu...' pikir Endou yang sedang asyik memakan _snack_-nya.

**To be Continued~ OwOb**(_mantap, boo~!_)

Tolong maafkan author gaje ini jika pertarungannya tidak dikasih tau =w=v(_piss!_)

Intinya, mereka membunuh target dengan cara yang sadis~ (reader bisa menghayal sendiri bagaimana target dibuat mati sengsara oleh Fubuki bersaudara...). Hohoho~

Dan saya ingin bertanya kepada para readers...

Cerita saya jadi makin seru ato ndak, sih? Tolong kasih tau ke saya secepatnya, ya...

Dan terima kasih kepada semua readers yang telah memuji fanfic pertama saya ini!

(membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat)

Saya akan terus menunggu review kalian semua~ *w*(_criiing!_)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hoho, khusus untuk saat ini, saya akan update kilat dan karena para readers berkata bahwa cerita saya kedikitan, maka saya akan berusaha untuk memperbanyak cerita saya dan jadilah chapter ini dengan banyak kata hingga 2900an(mantap~)! Jadi... Selamat menikmati~!(emang dikira hidangan makanan... *plak!*). Tolong dimaafkan jika ceritanya sangat gaje, karena pada saat saya mengetik lanjutan fanfic ini, otak saya lagi agak error, jadi, yah, beginilah... Ah, sudah, sudah! Lebih baik kalian baca saja daripada harus mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari author!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Genre: **Comedy, Friendship (hampir semua genre ada...)

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **AU,OOC, very gaje, plus lebay (_piss!_)

"_Peringatan kepada para readers sebelum memulai membaca fanfic ini! Kata yang di_**bold** _berarti kata-kata itu ngomongnya di-te-kan-kan. Don't forget!_" kata author dengan menggunakan toak *plak!*

**...Secret** **Headquarters...**

**Chapter Six**

Endou Mamoru, salah satu anggota dari markas terahasia yang menjauhkan diri dari para penduduk di ibukota yang tentram ini. Dia merupakan anggota yang paling terimut setelah Fubuki Shirou, kakak dari Fubuki bersaudara(dah pada tau semua kali... *plak!*). Senjata yang selalu dia pakai adalah pisau belati, tetapi sebenarnya dia ahli dalam menggunakan pedang. Kenapa dia tidak menggunakan pedang saja? Kalau itu, _himitsu_~! *author ditendang readers*. Saat ini, dia sedang berjalan menuju kantin dan membeli roti kare untuk makan siangnya. Tiba-tiba saja, ada seseorang yang menarik kerah bajunya dari belakang.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, temui aku dulu di kantor…" kata Natsumi yang rupanya orang yang telah menarik Endou hingga dia tercekik sambil memberikan _deathglare_ dan aura hitam yang sangat dasyat(Natsumi serem iih… *ditonjok Natsumi*).

"Hee? Berarti aku lupa lagi, dong! Maaf, ya, Natsumi, hehe~" jawab Endou dengan riangnya walaupun Natsumi telah memberikan _deathglare_ yang dasyat kepadanya(Endou mantap! *plak!*). Natsumi yang sudah sangat kesal dengannya, ingin sekali menonjok mukanya untuk beberapa kalinya, tetapi pada akhirnya dia tidak melakukannya.

"Pokoknya kamu harus ikut denganku ke kantor, se-ka-rang!" kesal Natsumi dan menarik kerah baju Endou secara paksa, lalu menyeretnya menuju kantor hingga Endou kembali ke asal hidupnya *author dijitak Endou*.

**Pembatas cerita... =w=a**

"Aku mempunyai tugas khusus untukmu. Kamu harus mengantarkan obat ini ke rumah seseorang yang berada di hutan ibukota yang tentram ini. Tugas ini sangat darurat dan harus dilaksanakan sekarang juga. Bawalah salah satu dari anggotamu untuk menemanimu di dalam tugas yang satu ini. Berhati-hatilah terhadap hewan-hewan buas disana, kamu bisa termakan olehnya jika kamu tidak siap dalam menghadapinya. Mengerti?" kata Natsumi menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar dan memberikan kantung putih yang berisi obat-obatan.

"Siap, _Boss_!" kata Endou sambil memberikan hormat layaknya sedang upacara bendera. Dia mengambil bungkusan itu dan pergi menuju pintu kantor Natsumi untuk keluar dari tempat itu, tetapi sebelum itu dia bertanya kepada Natsumi. "Aku harus membawa siapa untuk menemaniku dalam tugas ini?"

Emosi Natsumi seketika meluap-luap dan dengan perkasanya(?) melemparkan sebuah buku tebal yang berada di atas mejanya pada muka Endou. "Terserah kamulah! Ngapain juga nanya ke aku!" kesal Natsumi(galak bener... *author dijitak*). "Kamu balik saja sana!" bentaknya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada (Natsumi ngusir-ngusir, iih~ *di_deathglare_ Natsumi*).

"Hehe, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu!" kata Endou sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan memperlihatkan senyum khasnya, yaitu senyum nenek sihir! *author dilempar Endou* Maksud saya, senyum matahari, lalu menutup pintu kembali. Walaupun muka Endou telah sering dilempari atau dipukuli oleh banyak orang, tetapi mengapa mukanya masih imut-imut saja?(pertanyaannya gak guna banget... *plak!*)

**Pembatas cerita... =w=v**

"_Minna_, siapa yang mau ikut aku dalam tugas mengantarkan obat ini?" tanya Endou kepada teman-teman yang berada di ruang perkumpulan sambil menunjukkan bungkusan putih yang berisi obat itu. Semua hanya terdiam menatap Endou yang masih senyam-senyum saja. 'Ada apa dengan mereka semua?' pikir Endou yang kebingungan melihat prilaku temannya yang aneh-aneh itu *author digebukin*.

Mereka semua terdiam karena pikiran mereka masing-masing. Coba kita lihat pikiran mereka satu persatu, yuk!(author ngajak-ngajak aja, nih...) Pertama-tama, coba kita intip pikiran ketua kelompok mereka, Kidou.

'Endou, kamu datang di saat yang tidak tepat! Baru saja aku ingin pergi keluar bersama dengan Goenji. Maafkan aku Endou, aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu...'

Ayo, ayo, Kidou mau pergi kemana, nih, sama Goenji? Jangan-jangan kalian mau kencan, ya? *author ditendang Kidou dan Goenji*. Nah, coba kita lihat orang yang selanjutnya.

'...' Sepertinya, Goenji sedang tidak berpikir apa pun. Coba kita lihat yang selanjutnya lagi.

'Udah tau aku lagi capek, sekarang malah minta ditemenin. Kamu itu mau apa, sih, Endou?' pikir Kazemaru sambil menggeleng-geleng kepalanya. Jangan emosi, dong, Kazemaru. Kan Endou tidak memaksamu untuk ikut. Oke, deh, kita intip pikiran yang selanjutnya.

'Ikut tidak, ya? Aku juga lagi tidak ada kerjaan, sih...' pikir Atsuya. Kalau kamu mau ikut, ya, ikut aja kali. Kalau pikiran selanjutnya?

'Kalau Endou yang ajak, aku ikut saja, deh...' Itulah yang dipikirkan Shirou. Hee? Berarti kalau yang ajak orang lain, kamu tidak mau ikut, dong? Jangan-jangan, Shirou menaruh hati pada Endou, ya? "Eh? Ti-tidak, kok!" kata Shirou kepada author sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua telapak tangannya dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Masa, sih? Terus, kenapa mukamu memerah? Shirou hanya terdiam malu sambil memainkan jari-jarinya.

Nah, yang diatas tidak usah dibaca. Terakhir adalah satu-satunya wanita yang ada dalam kelompok ini. Kita intip, yuk!(emang dikira apaan? *plak!*). 'Ini kesempatan bagus untuk mendekati Endou!' pikirnya sambil memberikan tawa kecil karena bahagia dengan hasil pikirannya yang tidak-tidak itu *author ditonjok Aki*.

"Endou, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang ikut?" tanya Aki yang telah menghancurkan suasana hening di ruang perkumpulan itu.

"Ah, aku sudah malas kalau sama Aki terus…" kata Endou yang membuat Aki syok berat dan menjadi depresi, lalu memojokkan dirinya di ujung ruangan(waduh, kata-kata Endou bikin _jleb!_ aja...).

"Hmm, bagaimana kalau Fubuki bersaudara saja? Kalian kan anggota baru kelompok kami!" lanjut Endou.

"Ah, eh, bo-boleh saja..." kata Shirou yang menjadi salah tingkah(ciee, karena apa, tuh? kayaknya karena author, deh...). "Hmm, karena aku lagi gak ada kerjaan, aku ikut aja, deh!" kata Atsuya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Yosh! _Minna_, aku pergi bersama Fubuki bersaudara dulu, ya!" kata Endou sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya dan menutup pintu besi itu setelah Fubuki bersaudara telah keluar dari ruangan.

Aki yang masih memojokkan dirinya di ujung ruangan mulai ditumbuhi oleh jamur-jamur(weks! Aki jorok!*author ditonjok Aki*) Kidou yang iba melihat Aki mulai menghiburnya dengan kata-kata yang manis.

"Aki, selamanya Endou **tidak akan** pernah menyukaimu…" kata Kidou yang benar-benar **bukan** kata-kata yang dapat menghibur hati Aki. Dengan indahnya(?), Aki menonjok Kidou hingga dia terpental sampai ke atap ruangan.

"Bukannya dihibur, malah dibikin makin sedih aja…" kata Goenji sambil _sweatdrop_ dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan tampang datar(beh, serem bener gak ada ekpresi… *author dilempar Goenji ke luar negeri*).

Author pun berjalan-jalan ke luar negeri karena habis dimentalin Goenji. Dia melihat-lihat sekitarnya dan dia mene- *author digebukin chara sama readers* "KOK JADI NGACO GINI, SIH?" teriak para chara dan readers.

Nah, yang diatas tidak usah dibaca lagi. Mari, kita lanjutkan jalan cerita yang sebenarnya…

**Pembatas cerita... =w=b**(_mantap,_ _ceritanya semakin gaje..._)

Hutan yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan hijau, aliran sungai yang deras, udara yang sejuk, binatang unggas yang berterbangan kian kemari, dan tidak lupa dengan tanah yang berlumpur. Endou Mamoru, bersama dengan Fubuki bersaudara, mencari letak rumah target(bukan musuh...) dengan menggunakan peta hologram pemberian Natsumi yang dipegang oleh Shirou yang dapat dipercaya, tidak seperti orang yang berada di belakangnya *author dimentalin Endou dan Atsuya*.

"Sedikit lagi kita akan sampai di rumah target…" kata Shirou sambil mengamati peta hologram yang berada di jam tangan pemberian Natsumi. Endou dan Atsuya melihat-lihat hutan yang indah(masa? *plak!*) itu.

"Kok tidak ada hewan-hewan buas yang datang menyerang kita?" bingung Endou.

"Jadi kamu ingin diserang hewan buas, ya? Aku baru tahu ada orang **bodoh** sepertimu di dunia ini…" kata Atsuya sambil melipat kedua tangan di dadanya dan memberikan _smirk_ kemenangan. Waduh, sepertinya Atsuya ingin memulai perang mulut dengan Endou.

"_Nani_? Tadi kamu mengatai aku bodoh, ya?" kesal Endou(rupanya Endou mengerti perkataan Atsuya! biasanya kan otakmu lemot... *author ditonjok Endou*).

"Sudah jelas tadi aku mengataimu **bodoh**! Kamu memang orang yang paling **terbodoh** dari orang-orang yang **terbodoh** di dunia!" kata Atsuya yang membuat Endou menjadi geram(waduh, kata-kata Atsuya nancep sekali~).

"Kalau kamu! Hmm..." kata Endou sambil menggaruk-garuk dagunya. Sebenarnya, Endou ingin membalas perkataan Atsuya, tapi dia bingung apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Haha, kamu tidak akan bisa membalas perkataan pedasku tadi!" bangga Atsuya. Endou masih berusaha berpikir apa yang harus dibalasnya dan pada akhirnya dia pun membalasnya dengan perkataan ini.

"Kamu adalah orang yang paling terjelek segalaksi!"(weks! galaksi? *plak!*)

Terjadi perang dunia ketiga(_what the_!) antara Endou dengan Atsuya. Shirou hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dan tertawa garing melihat tingkah laku mereka yang seperti anak kecil. Dia pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sebuah rumah yang berada di tengah-tengah hutan sambil mendengar suara ribut di belakangnya.

**Pembatas cerita... OuOv**

Sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah minimalis yang terbuat dari kayu pepohonan di hutan itu. Endou pun mengetuk pintu kayu yang berada di depannya. Terlihat seorang wanita(benarkah itu? *plak!*) dengan memiliki rambut panjang berwarna kuning dan mata berwarna merah membuka pintu. Dia memakai pakaian dan sendal tidur beserta syal berwarna merah, wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan sering terbatuk-batuk.

"Kalian pasti dari markas rahasia. Silahkan masuk…" kata wanita itu. Mereka menuruti perkataan wanita itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis itu dengan sopan. Wanita itu mempersilahkan mereka untuk duduk dan memberikan secangkir teh kepada mereka. Endou memberikan bungkusan putih yang berisi obat-obatan kepadanya.

"Terima kasih telah mengantarkan obat ini hingga harus pergi sejauh ini. Dengan obat ini, keadaanku dapat mulai membaik dan aku bisa melanjutkan aktivitas seperti biasanya." kata wanita itu dengan memberikan sebuah senyuman kepada mereka.

"Tidak jauh, kok! Tapi, memangnya kamu sakit apa?" tanya Endou.

"Akibat aku terlalu bekerja keras, badanku menjadi sakit-sakit dan terkena meriang." kata wanita itu. Endou pun bertanya lagi kepada wanita itu(Endou banyak tanya, nih... *dijitak Endou*).

"Sebelum kami pulang, kami ingin tahu siapa namamu. Boleh kan?"

"Boleh saja. Namaku Terumi Afuro, tapi jangan kira kalau aku ini cewek, ya." kata Terumi yang membuat Endou _shock_. "Ja-ja-jadi! Kamu itu cowok?" kaget Endou dengan _super _lebay *author dijitak Endou*.

"Iya. Aku ini, co-wo-k tu-len~" kata Terumi sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kepada Endou dan berbicara dengan nada seperti banci *author ditendang*.

"Memang kamu tidak menyadarinya, Endou?" bingung Shirou melihat Endou yang memiliki otak yang sungguh _super duper_ lemot itu *author disumpelin wasabi(weks!)*.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya! Sungguh, dia terlihat seperti cewek!" kata Endou dengan gaya bicara yang serius(?)

Endou dan Fubuki bersaudara keluar dari rumah kayu itu dan melambaikan tangan mereka kepada wanita, _ups!_, cowok itu *author di_deathglare_ Terumi*. Mereka berjalan dengan santainya menuju markas rahasia. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja terlihat seekor anak serigala dengan bulu berwarna silver dan kakinya yang sedang terluka, ingin dimakan oleh seekor beruang hutan yang besar. Shirou dengan cepatnya menarik beruang itu menjauhi anak serigala itu dan mengangkat beruang itu, lalu membantingnya ke tanah yang berlumpur itu. Beruang itu pun menjadi kesakitan.

"Kasihan juga binatang-binatang itu. Bagaimana kalau kita memungutnya?" kata Shirou yang membuat teman-temannya terkejut.

"Kalau serigala kecil itu, sih, tidak masalah bagiku. Tapi, kalau beruang itu mana bisa kuangkat! Dan juga, kamu yang telah membuat beruang itu kesakitan!" kata Atsuya yang sudah mulai menggila *author digaplok Atsuya*. Shirou pun memberikan _deathglar_e yang sangat dasyat kepada adiknya yang tersayang.

"Sudah, biar aku saja yang mengangkat beruang itu!" kata Endou dan dengan sekuat tenaga mengangkat beruang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"_Arigatou_, Endou…" kata Shirou sambil memberikan senyum malaikatnya kepada Endou (cuuur…*author mimisan*). Sebaliknya, Shirou memberikan _deathglare_ lagi kepada Atsuya, tapi _deathglare_ itu memiliki arti yang tersembunyi dan hanya diketahui oleh mereka berdua saja. 'Endou memang lebih bisa diharapkan daripada kau...' Itulah arti dari _deathglare_ Shirou(itu adikmu sendiri, nak...).

"Anak serigala ini biar aku saja yang membawanya…"kata Shirou sambil mengangkat serigala kecil itu dengan pelan dan menyelimuti dengan sebuah handuk lembut dari tas pinggangnya(adengannya sungguh lembut~) pada binatang imut itu.

**Pembatas cerita... OvOa**

Sesampainya di markas rahasia, mereka langsung menuju ruang pekumpulan dan merawat binatang-binatang yang ditemukan di hutan itu. Shirou meletakkan serigala itu pada bantal empuk yang diambil dari tas pinggangnya. Dia mengambil pembalut, _hanstamplas roll_, kapas, dan betadin dari tas pinggangnya(tas Shirou sudah kayak kantong Doraemon aja...). Ditaruhnya kapas yang telah diberikan betadin pada kaki kecil serigala itu dan dibalutnya kaki itu dengan pembalut, setelah itu digunting seperlunya dari _hanstaplas roll_ dan ditempelkannya pada pembalut itu agar tidak terlepas dari kaki serigala kecil itu. Serigala itu akhirnya dapat tidur dengan lelap pada bantal empuk itu(kok kayak ngajarin cara ngobatin luka, ya? abis author dulu anggota UKS, sih...*gak ada yang nanya kali...*).

Kidou melihat seekor beruang besar sedang dirawat oleh Aki dengan bantuan kotak P3K dari ruang pengobatan. "Bukannya nanti beruang itu akan dimasak? Buat apa beruang itu harus dirawat?" bingungnya.

Aki dengan kekuatan supernya menonjok Kidou dan membuatnya terpental dalam satu pukulan(Aki _macho_ boo~*author ditonjok*). "Siapa bilang beruang ini akan dimasak? Hewan ini akan menjadi peliharaan kita tau!" kesal Aki dan tanpa sengaja menekan luka beruang itu hingga hewan itu menjadi kesakitan(kasian sekali dirimu...).

"Apa? Masa hewan sebesar ini mau dipelihara? Jangan ngaco _please_!" kaget Kidou dengan gaya yang gaul dan lebay*author dijitak*. Goenji menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Tidak salah kan kalau kita akan memeliharanya?". Kidou tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi kalau Goenji pun juga menyetujuinya. Dia merasa bahwa dialah orang yang paling waras dari para anggota lainnya, padahal sebenarnya dialah yang paling tidak waras*author dipatok-patok penguin peliharaan(?) Kidou*.

"Sip! Perawatan selesai!" kata Aki. Beruang itu pun senang dan membalas kebaikan Aki dengan menjilat pipinya(iih, jorok! *plak!*). Beruang itu menatap _deathglare_ pada Shirou, orang yang telah melukainya. Sepertinya, beruang itu ingin dibawa kembali ke asal hidupnya oleh Shirou.

"Berani sekali kau menatapku seperti itu, hah!" kesal Shirou sambil mengeluarkan suara _kretek kretek_(tau kan Shirou lagi ngapain...) dari kedua tangannya dan membalas beruang itu dengan _deathglare_ yang lebih mematikan dari Natsumi. Beruang itu menjadi sangat ketakutan dengan Shirou dan bersujud-sujud kepadanya. Beruang itu berbicara, tapi hanya Fubuki bersaudaralah yang dapat mengerti apa maksud pembicaraannya.

"Maafkan aku! Sebagai gantinya, tolong buatlah diriku menjadi pengikutmu!" kata beruang itu. Keluarlah sebuah _smirk_ dari bibir Shirou yang terlihat bahagia dengan kekalahan beruang itu. Teman-temannya hanya dapat _sweatdrop_ melihat Shirou yang tiba-tiba saja sifatnya berubah drastis dan juga karena kemampuannya dalam mengartikan bahasa hewan.

"Teman-teman, aku harus ke toilet dulu. Tolong jaga serigala kecil itu, ya!" kata Shirou sambil memberikan senyum malaikatnya*author terkepar*. Dia menutup kembali pintu besi dari ruang perkumpulan itu. Teman-temannya kembali _sweatdrop_ karena sifat Shirou yang tiba-tiba saja kembali seperti semula.

"Apa dari dulu kakakmu memang seperti itu?" tanya Kazemaru kepada Atsuya. "Iya, makanya jangan buat dia marah…" kata Atsuya sambil mengelus-elus beruang yang terkena _deathglare_ dasyat dari Shirou. Beruang itu hanya dapat menangis dan memeluk Atsuya yang saat ini sedang memberikan perhatian kepadanya(loh, kok?).

Mereka pun daritadi hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ melihat kejadian itu. Fubuki bersaudara memang saudara yang aneh!*author ditendang Atsuya* Mengapa Shirou tidak menendang author? Karena Shirou sangat sayang kepada author! *author di_deathglare_ Shirou* Nooo~! Shirou-chan jangan begitu kepada author… *_deathglare_ Shirou semakin dasyat* Shirou-chan~! *_deathglare_ Shirou menjadi sangat dasyat!* Author terkepar tak berdaya di tempat.

Ah, sudah sudah! Mari kita lanjutkan. Tugas kali ini hanya mendapat reward kecil karena tugas kali ini memang sangat mudah, hanya mengantarkan obat kepada orang yang tinggal di tengah hutan. Misi mereka nantinya akan semakin menyulitkan. Apakah mereka akan sanggup menghadapinya?(lebay mode: on *plak!*)

**To be Continued~ =u=a **(_the end for cerita gaje..._)

"_Harap dibaca tulisan di bawah!_" kata author dengan menggunakan toak _again?_

Baiklah, author sekarang ingin bertanya kepada para readers...

Sebenarnya saya ingin membuat chapter special buat fanfic SH(singkatan dari _Secret Headquarters_) ini, tapi saya perlu bantuan readers...

Author ingin para readers untuk memberitahukan kepada saya mau kisah siapa yang ingin diceritakan di chapter spesial nanti...

Nah, kalian bisa beritahu dengan cara review, PM, dan terserah dengan apa saja...

Saya akan menunggu jawaban kalian semua~!


	7. Special Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hallo, ini adalah chapter spesialnya~ Karena banyak yang minta Kazemaru, makanya saya membuat cerita khusus untuknya dan ini juga atas usul dari Dika-san dan Aya-san! Untuk yang memilih selain Kazemaru, tolong maafkan saya, ya... Selamat membaca~!

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven © Level-5

**Genre: **Comedy, Friendship (hampir semua genre ada...)

**Rating: **K+

**Warning: **AU,OOC, gaje, and lebay O.O

**...Secret** **Headquarters...**

**Special Chapter (One)**

Di sebuah ibukota yang tentram, terdapat sebuah markas rahasia yang menjauhkan diri dari keramaian ibukota. Markas itu sangat tersembunyi dan hanya diketahui oleh orang-orang tertentu saja. Markas itu memiliki banyak anggota dengan kemampuan yang melebihi batas manusia. Salah satunya adalah Kazemaru Ichirouta. Dia adalah seorang cowok yang memiliki kemampuan melempar dengan cepat dan akurat. Maka dari itu, kemampuannya sangat membantu teman sekelompoknya.

Saat ini, Kazemaru sedang menyapu lantai ruang perkumpulan yang banyak debu itu. Karena teman-temannya banyak beralasan(karena mereka tidak ingin), terpaksa harus dia yang melakukannya. Ketika dia telah selesai menyapu, tiba-tiba Aki menghampirinya dengan setengah berlari.

"Kazemaru, ada hal penting yang harus kubicarakan denganmu," kata Aki dengan tatapan _very serious_ sampai Kazemaru berpikir bahwa pembicaraan Aki dengannya akan menjadi sangat serius.

"Bisakah kamu membelikanku _snack_ ini di _supermarket_? Hehe~" lanjutnya sambil menunjukkan sebuah brosur makanan hingga Kazemaru menjadi _gedubrak!_ dan _sweatdrop_. 'Kenapa tidak kamu sendiri saja yang pergi!' kesal Kazemaru yang pastinya di dalam hati.

"Aku masih banyak urusan di dapur, jadi kamu saja yang beliin, ya? Iya, ya?" kata Aki dengan tingkah laku yang manja. Sepertinya Aki bisa membaca pikiran Kazemaru. "Kan kamu lebih baik dari yang lainnya..." rayu Aki.

"Uugh, iyaa... Iya, sudahlah..." jawab Kazemaru dengan pasrah. "Horee~! Kazemaru memang baik~!" girang Aki sambil memeluk Kazemaru. "E-eh.." kata Kazemaru yang menjadi salah tingkah. "Kalau gitu, sekalian beli ini, lalu ini, dan ini, lalu..." kata Aki yang tidak selesai-selesai sambil menunjuk hampir semua makanan di dalam brosur itu. Kazemaru hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ dengan wanita satu itu.

"Iya, iya..." jawab Kazemaru dengan pasrah(lagi). "Terima kasih, ya, Kazemaru~" kata Aki sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya dan berlari menuju dapur. 'Sial! Kenapa aku jadi pembantu gini, sih!' Karena saking kesalnya, Kazemaru menjadi mencak-mencak tak jelas di depan pintu ruang perkumpulan. Kidou yang numpang lewat pun menjadi kebingungan melihat tingkah laku Kazemaru.

"A-apa yang kamu lakukan?" bingung Kidou sambil _sweatdrop_. Kazemaru dengan segera memberhentikan gerakan tak jelasnya. "Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, kok! Sungguh!" kata Kazemaru sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu memberikan tanda _piss!_ kepada Kidou.

"Hmm, kamu lagi tidak ada kerjaan, kan? Kalau begitu, aku nitip sesuatu, dong..." kata Kidou sambil memberikan secarik kertas _note_ kepada Kazemaru. Kertas itu berisi bahan-bahan kimia yang menurut Kazemaru aneh(karena dia tidak mengerti).

"Titip, ya! Aku sudah bayar, kok, tinggal kamu ambil saja..." kata Kidou dan dengan secepatnya meninggalkan Kazemaru. "Wo-woi!" teriak Kazemaru tetapi Kidou 'sengaja' tidak mendengarnya. 'Iya, sudahlah. _Supermarket_ dengan _chemical shop_ berdekatan, kok...' pikir Kazemaru sambil menghelahkan nafasnya sekali. Baru saja Aki dan Kidou menghampirinya, dengan mengejutkan Endou sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Dor!" teriaknya hingga Kazemaru tersentak. "Endou! Kau membuatku kaget saja!" kesal Kazemaru. "Hehe, _gomen_, _gomen_. Habis reaksimu lucu, sih..." kata Endou sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Kazemaru hanya dapat _sweatdrop_(lagi?). 'Apa reaksi aku selucu itukah?' pikirnya

"Oh, ya! Aku boleh nitip sesuatu tidak?" tanya Endou

"_I'ya desu_!" jawab Kazemaru dengan cepat.

"Ta-ta-tapi... Aku dari dulu ingin sekali barang ini..." kata Endou sambil memberikan jurus mautnya, serangan _puppy-eyes_ dan gerakan yang _super cute_! Kazemaru pun menjadi tak tega untuk menolak permintaannya. "Haah, memang apa yang kamu inginkan?" tanya Kazemaru sambil menghelahkan nafas, pasrah.

"Hmm, aku ingin... _Traiding figure_ Gundam 00!" Permintaan yang sama sekali tidak bermutu. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kazemaru, tetapi dia menjawab, "Akan aku belikan, tapi kamu harus memberikan uangmu dulu."

"Horee! Kalau begitu..." girang Endou, lalu mengkobok-kobok(?) celana sakunya. "Ini uangnya!" lanjutnya sambil memberikan dua lembar uang kertas. 'Ini, sih, mana cukup...' pikir Kazemaru sambil _sweatdrop_. "Sisanya pakai uang kamu saja, ya. Duitku lagi habis soalnya..." kata Endou, lalu meninggalkan Kazemaru. Kazemaru hanya bisa menatap uang pemberian Endou.

'Tenang, Kazemaru... Hanya kurang sedikit, kok!' pikir Kazemaru untuk menenangkan dirinya yang sudah hampir mendekati _limit_. Kazemaru mencoba untuk bersabar, tetapi Shirou dan Atsuya menghampiri dirinya. Apakah mereka akan menitip barang lagi kepada Kazemaru?

Jawabannya iya. "Kazemaru, bisa belikan barang ini untuk kami?" tanya Shirou sambil menunjukkan suatu gambar dalam majalah. "Wah, tas yang lucu!" kagum Kazemaru melihat gambar tas ransel kecil berbentuk _doggy_. "Aku ingin yang warna cokelat!" kata Atsuya sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. "Kalau aku yang warna putih saja." kata Shirou.

"Baiklah. Tapi uangnya dari kalian, ya..." kata Kazemaru dengan lembut. "Maaf, Kazemaru-kun. Tapi kami tidak ada uang. Bisakah kamu membelikannya untuk kami?" kata Shirou sambil memberikan senyum malaikatnya. 'Kalau begini terus, duitku bisa jebol, nih!' pikir Kazemaru sambil mengigit kuku jari jempolnya.

"Ba-baiklah..." kata Kazemaru. "Terima kasih banyak, Kazemaru-kun." kata Shirou sambil membungkukkan kepalanya untuk memberi hormat. Atsuya tidak ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Kazemaru, sehingga Shirou memberikan _deathglare_ kepada adik tersayangnya.

"_Ha'i_, _ha'i_... Terima kasih, Kazemaru..." kata Atsuya dengan nada jengkel sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. "Sudah dulu, ya. Kami sedang ada urusan." kata Shirou dan meninggalkan Kazemaru sambil menarik tangan Atsuya secara paksa.

"Syuush~" Terdengar suara angin entah dari mana. "Duitku..." kata Kazemaru sambil melihat isi dompet coklatnya yang sudah tipis.

"Hm? Ada apa, Kazemaru?" Kazemaru langsung melompat ke belakang karena terkejut melihat tiba-tiba saja sudah ada orang di depan, dekat di mukanya. "Eh, Goenji?" kagetnya.

"Sedang apa kamu berdiam di sini terus?" tanya Goenji dengan tatapan datar.

"Eng, sebenarnya aku diminta membeli dan mengambil barang di toko..." kata Kazemaru menjelaskan kepada Goenji.

"Pasti ini ulah mereka(anggota kelompok), kan?" tebak Goenji. Rupanya, Goenji sudah banyak mengetahui sifat-sifat temannya! "I-i-iya..." jawab Kazemaru dengan gagap seperti Ajiz(OVJ).

"Daripada hanya kamu sendiri, bagimana kalau aku membantumu?" Pertanyaan Goenji membuat beban pikiran Kazemaru melayang. 'Akhirnya, ada orang baik yang datang menolongku!'

"Mau, mau! Aku mauuu!" girang Kazemaru dan dengan reflek memegang tangan kiri Goenji dengan kedua tangannya. "Terima kasih Goenji! Kau memang penyelamatku!" lanjutnya sambil berlinang air mata. "Hee?" bingung Goenji sambil _sweatdrop_.

**Pembatas cerita... =w=b**

Kazemaru, bersama dengan Goenji, sedang berjalan melihat-lihat sentral toko yang biasa dikunjunginya. Banyak toko yang berjejer dan jalanan yang padat dengan kendaraan atau para pembeli. 'Aduh, kenapa hari ini banyak sekali yang datang berkunjung?' pikir Kazemaru.

Mereka berhenti berjalan ketika mereka telah sampai di _crossroad_. "Aku akan membeli barang titipan Aki dan mengambil titipan Kidou saja, ya..." tawar Goenji. "Berarti, aku akan membeli barang Endou dan Fubuki bersaudara..." kata Kazemaru.

"Tapi, apa duitmu cukup untuk membelinya?" tanya Goenji. "Sebenarnya, duitku kurang... Tapi kamu tak perlu memberikanku uang, kok!" jawab Kazemaru. Tiba-tiba, Goenji menyondorkan beberapa uang kertas kepada Kazemaru. "Jangan ditolak."

"Ah, eh, tapi..." Goenji hanya menatap datar kepada Kazemaru dan terus mengarahkan uang itu kepadanya. "Baiklah..." kata Kazemaru dan mengambil uang pemberian Goenji. "Terima kasih..." kata Kazemaru dengan malu-malu. Goenji membalasnya dengan memberikan senyuman sesaat dan langsung berbalik badan ke arah toko yang akan dituju. Kazemaru menjadi _shock_ ketika melihatnya. 'Apa tadi hanya khayalanku saja? Tapi, jelas-jelas aku melihat Goenji tersenyum!' bingung Kazemaru di dalam hati. 'Ah, sudah, sudah! Lebih baik aku harus membeli titipan dulu!'

Kazemaru dan Goenji berpisah. Kazemaru mengambil jalan lurus, sedangkan Goenji mengambil jalan di sebelah kirinya. Kazemaru pergi menuju toko yang cukup besar atau bisa dibilang _mall_ kecil untuk membeli tas Fubuki bersaudara dan _traiding figure_ Endou. Sedangkan, Goenji berjalan menuju _supermarket_ dan melihat kertas brosur yang telah diberi tanda centang-centang.

'Titipan Aki banyak juga...' pikirnya sambil mengambil barang-barang titipan Aki dan dimasukkannya ke dalam _trolley_. Setelah itu, dia berjalan menuju _chemical shop_ yang berada dekat dengan _supermarket_. Dia memberikan secarik kertas pemberian Kidou kepada penjualnya. Penjual itu dengan sigap mengambil barang-barang yang tertulis, lalu dimasukkan ke dalam kantong putih.

"Terima kasih~" kata penjual itu. Goenji hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, lalu keluar dari toko itu.

Kazemaru telah selesai membeli barang titipan Endou dan Fubuki bersaudara. Ketika dia sedang berjalan menuju _crossroad_(untuk ketemuan dengan Goenji), dia melihat gerombalan anak geng sedang berjalan di dekatnya. Kazemaru dengan berhati-hati berusaha untuk menghindar tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja ketua kelompok geng itu(menurut Kazemaru) melihat ke arahnya.

"Wah, ada cewek cantik..." rayu orang itu. 'Aku ini cowok, bodoh!' kesal Kazemaru, tetapi dia tidak menghiraukan orang itu dan berjalan dengan santainya. "Waduh, jangan cuekin abang, dong~" Kazemaru masih berjalan dengan santai, tetapi langkahnya sedikit dipercepat.

"Woi! Denger gak, seh?" kesal orang itu. Pada akhirnya, Kazemaru berlari secepatnya. Dia saat ini sedang tidak membawa senjata dan hanya bisa mengandalkan kecepatan larinya dan... Suatu kesalahan yang sangat besar. Kazemaru berlari menuju jalan yang salah! Dia sudah tidak tahu dapat berlari kemana lagi karena jalannya buntu. Kelompok geng itu sudah mempersiapkan diri mereka untuk memukul Kazemaru.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apalagi saat ini aku sedang tidak membawa senjata!' Kazemaru memang tidak bisa apa-apa jika sudah tidak membawa senjata. Dia pun hanya dapat menunggu seseorang yang akan datang menolongnya.

Kepalan tangan sudah hampir mendekati wajah Kazemaru, tetapi gerakan itu tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Orang itu terjatuh dan menimpa diri Kazemaru. Terlihat Goenji sudah berada di depannya sambil membawa tongkat besi yang entah dari mana asalnya.

"Goenji!" kaget Kazemaru. Goenji memukul orang-orang itu dengan kerennya. Tongkat itu diarahkannya pada kepala, pinggang, kaki(dengan diselengkat), leher, punggung, dan juga pantat(weks!) anggota kelompok geng itu. Semua orang disekitarnya bertumbangan. Goenji melempar tongkat besi itu dan mengarahkan tangan kanannya kepada Kazemaru.

"Perlu bantuan?" kata Goenji dengan _gentle_-nya. "Te-terima kasih..." kata Kazemaru dengan wajah memerah dan menangkap tangan kanan Goenji. Saat Kazemaru sedang berusaha berdiri, dia melihat bahwa masih ada satu anggota yang belum tumbang dan ingin memukul Goenji dengan tongkat besi yang sudah dibuangnya.

"Goenji! Awas!" teriak Kazemaru, lalu mendorong tubuh Goenji ke arah samping hingga terjatuh. Tongkat itu ingin mengenai kepala Kazemaru, tetapi dengan kecepatannya, serangan itu dapat dihindarinya. Dengan cepat dan akurat, Kazemaru memukul leher orang itu hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"Rupanya kamu bisa bertarung tanpa senjata. Seharusnya, aku tidak usah menolongmu, ya?" kata Goenji.

"Hei! Kamu perlu menolong aku tau! Kalau tidak ada kamu, mana mungkin aku bisa selamat!" kesal Kazemaru sambil menaruh telapak tangannya pada pinggangnya.

"Ta-tapi... Terima kasih, ya..." kata Kazemaru dengan wajah memerah sambil menggaruk-garuk dagunya. Goenji berdiri dari tanah yang didudukinya, lalu mendekati Kazemaru dan mengacak-acaki rambut _ponytail_-nya.

"Aduh, Goenji! Apa yang kamu lakukan?" kesal Kazemaru. "Sedang mengacak-acak rambutmu..." jawab Goenji dengan tatapan datar. Kazemaru ingin melihat ke arah depannya, tetapi dia sangat sulit untuk melihat karena tertutup dengan rambut yang diberantaki Goenji. Tanpa sengaja, dia melihat sesuatu yang _rare_. Goenji tersenyum lembut ke arahnya! 'A-apa yang terjadi dengannya? Apa dia sedang sakit?' pikir Kazemaru yang tidak percaya akan hal itu.

"Hei! Jangan lihat!" kata Goenji dengan muka memerah karena malu, lalu menutup mata Kazemaru dengan rambut panjang yang telah diberantakinya. Kazemaru sudah benar-benar tidak dapat melihat dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya mulai memerah seperti kepiting rebus dan merasa _deg-deg_an.

'Aduh, kenapa aku jadi _deg-deg_an gini? Kenapa senyumannya tadi membuatku seperti ini? Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' bingung Kazemaru dalam hatinya sambil memegang dadanya yang terus berdetak kencang.

"Ah, ung, Goenji... Kalau kita disini terus, nanti, bagimana dengan barang titipan teman-teman kita?" tanya Kazemaru. Goenji berhenti mengacaki rambut Kazemaru. "Benar juga. Ayo, kita kembali ke markas..." kata Goenji, lalu menarik tangan Kazemaru. Muka Kazemaru semakin memerah dan pikirannya semakin galau.

'Aargh! Kenapa aku jadi aneh kayak gini, sih!'

Inikah rasanya cinta~ Oh, inikah cinta~ Terasa bahagia saat jumpa~ (lah, authornya malah nyanyi lagi "Inikah Cinta")

**To be Continue for Special Chapter... =w=v**

Kenapa tiba-tiba cerita saya jadi shonen ai? Saya sendiri saja juga bingung...

Tetapi, jika kalian menyukainya, saya akan sangat senang sekali :D

_Don't forget to review this chapter, okay?_


End file.
